Em Algum Lugar do Passado
by Dama 9
Summary: 200 anos atrás, após a batalha contra Hades. Dohko retorna a Rozan, tendo uma grande surpresa. Misterios antigos e amores reais que florescem em meio a paisagem paradisiaca dos picos antigos. Não percam...
1. Lembranças

**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com mais uma fic para vocês. "Em Algum Lugar do Passado" faz parte das lembranças existentes em meados da fic "O Despertar das Valkirias" por isso estou postando-a antes do capitulo 18.**

**Se vocês se surpreenderam com a história de Ilyria, abram suas mentes e preparem-se para as surpresas que essa história reserva. A exatos 200 anos atrás entre os frondosos picos antigos, uma história de amor e mistério de desenrola. **

**Novamente as Deusas do Destino parecem tecer pelos mortais, provocando um encontro que marcara para sempre a vida de um cavaleiro. Sabia aqui, o que aconteceu com Dohko de Libra após a batalha contra Hades, que somente ele e Shion sobreviveram.**

**Muitas surpresas e fortes emoções, que mostram que o passado não pode ser esquecido ou ignorado e que sempre será lembrado.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alana é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Em algum lugar do passado.**

**Capitulo 1: Lembranças.**

**I – Picos Antigos.**

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e tentando deixar a mente em branco. Os sons da cachoeira e tudo a sua volta, eram deveras relaxantes e propícios para aquele momento de meditação.

Sentou-se no topo da montanha, fitando a cachoeira a sua frente. Deixou as costas eretas e a respiração suave, porém em vez de meditar, seus pensamentos o puxaram para lembranças a muito guardadas no mais profundo de sua mente. Fragmentos importantes de uma época que vivera, cujas lacunas ainda estavam abertas de sentimentos jamais fora capaz de esquecer.

**200 anos atrás...**

A batalha contra Hades fora ferrenha, suspirou tristemente ao lembrar-se dos amigos que perdera em campo e foram tantos; Dohko pensou, observando o lago que se formava ao pé da Chuva de Estrelas.

Agora tornara-se guardião da fronteira secreta, enquanto Shion assumira o santuário como Grande Mestre, coordenando os demais 86 cavaleiros até o retorno de Athena.

Teriam 200 anos pela frente, treinando mais e mais cavaleiros e amazonas para a próxima Guerra Santa, mas quando isso iria acabar? –ele se perguntou.

Ainda sentia o corpo dolorido por causa da batalha, por pouco, muito pouco ele e Shion não sobreviveriam. Foram abençoados pelos deuses com o dom de permanecerem jovens até a próxima guerra. Já sentia seu coração aos poucos reduzir os batimentos.

Retirou a camisa que vestia com cuidado, observando seu reflexo nas águas cristalinas. O dia estava quente, não faria mal um mergulho, alem do mais, ninguém estava por perto para ver. A vila mais próxima ficava a quilômetros dali; ele pensou, olhando para os lados, notando que não existia realmente a mínima possibilidade de alguém acusá-lo de atentado violento ao pudor, só por estar nadando nu.

Deixou a toalha branca que tinha em mãos, próximo a beira do lago, junto com as peças de roupas dobradas perfeitamente, para que não amassassem.

Lançou-se entre as águas, sentindo as mesmas frias e relaxantes, tocando as feridas e marcas feitas por tanto tempo de lutas e treinamentos.

Era estranho, mas ultimamente aquela era a única coisa a lhe acalmar. A água fria daquela cachoeira parecia ter um poder místico de cura, se levar em consideração sua nascente no pico mais alto de Rozan que terminava ali, não era mera superstição acreditar que elas realmente tinham esse poder.

Mergulhou até o fundo das águas, praticamente tocando as pedras lisas, antes de subir a superfície para retomar o fôlego. Os cabelos castanhos agitaram-se jogando gotas cristalinas para os lados e brilhando intensamente, mesmo sobre a cálida luz do sol.

Um farfalhar de folhas atrás de si, chamou-lhe a atenção, porém não se preocupou ao ver um pequeno coelho branco sair correndo do meio das folhagens do bosque.

-"Estranho, poderia jurar que vi alguma coisa ali"; Dohko pensou, nadando de volta a borda.

Estranhamente sentiu como se estivesse sendo observado, saiu da água, pegando a toalha e rapidamente envolvendo a cintura com ela.

Passou os dedos entre os cabelos arrepiados que caiam sobre os ombros, a água escorria com suavidade pelo corpo bem talhado, delineando a curva das costas que revelava a imagem de um belo e imponente tigre de olhos verdes, iguais aos dele.

Recolheu as roupas do chão, era melhor voltar para a casa; ele pensou, mas parou. Num movimento rápido as roupas caíram no chão novamente, quando virou-se bruscamente.

-Ai; ele ouviu um gemido abafado de dor.

Com a respiração pesada ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com um par de orbes azuis lhe fitando com medo e apreensão. Franziu o cenho ao ver que era uma garota

-Quem é você?- Dohko perguntou, viu-a fechar os olhos, respirando com dificuldade, só então notou que a estava quase enforcando por sua mão mantê-la prensada na arvore pelo pescoço. Soltou-a, vendo-a respirar aliviada.

-Nossa; ela murmurou passando a mão pelo pescoço, completamente abismada com a velocidade do cavaleiro.

Dohko observou-a, o que aquela garota estava fazendo ali? Se fosse provavelmente um espectro sobrevivente já teria tido a chance de matá-lo, mas não, então quem era ela?

-Vamos diga logo, quem é você? –ele perguntou impaciente.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ela começou, engolindo em seco. –Me chamo Alana;

-E o que quer aqui, Alana? –Dohko perguntou, visivelmente desconfiado.

-O Sr... Digo, treinar com o Sr; Alana respondeu prontamente, com a face corada.

-Treinar? –Dohko perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

-...; Ela assentiu, timidamente.

-Mas você não acha que já passou da idade pra isso, não? –ele perguntou, normalmente as amazonas começavam a treinar com seis ou sete anos no máximo, mas aquela garota tinha entre 16 a 17 anos.

-Hei; ela reclamou enfezada, dando-lhe um soco no ombro. –Velho é o seu passado;

-Calma, não foi isso que eu quis dizer; Dohko tentou se explicar, afastou-se parcialmente massageando o local atingido. Ficara dolorido; ele pensou, para alguém aparentemente frágil ela sabia esconder a força que tinha.

-Puff! –Alana bufou, desviando o olhar dele.

-E porque quer treinar? –o cavaleiro perguntou, optando por saber mais sobre ela e seus motivos para querer aquilo.

-Não posso lhe dizer no momento; ela respondeu, hesitante.

-Sinto muito garota, mas não estou procurando um aprendiz no momento; ele respondeu, afastando-se e indo pegar as roupas que caíram.

-Mas... Por favor; Alana falou, se aproximando, mas viu-o caminhar em direção a sua casa, sem atender ao seu chamado.

Alana serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, com o punho em riste partiu para cima do cavaleiro, porém Dohko foi mais rápido, segurando-lhe pelo pulso detendo-lhe o golpe. A jovem engoliu em seco, ao deparar-se com os orbes intensos dele.

-Você não sabe ouvir um não, não é? –ele perguntou, sério.

-...; Alana negou com um aceno.

-Vou lhe dar duas opções; o cavaleiro começou. –Primeira, você vai embora e procura outro mestre, ou, segunda, me conta a verdade e eu vejo o que posso fazer pra te ajudar;

-Mas...; A jovem tentou argumentar.

-Primeira regra de mestre e pupilo, nunca conviva com alguém que você não confia, mesmo que só ele possa ensinar aquilo que você precisa; Dohko falou, soltando-lhe o pulso e tornando a caminhar.

Alana parou, vendo-o sumir entre as folhagens. Abaixou a cabeça com um olhar triste.

-Mas como posso confiar em alguém que não conheço? –ela sussurrou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Uma amazona, deveria estar ficando louco ao cogitar a possibilidade de treinar uma amazona, mas não pode deixar de lançar um olhar através da janela da cozinha, vendo-a sentada em baixo de uma arvore em frente a sua casa. Garota insistente; ele pensou, quando estranhamente um meio sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios e os orbes verdes cintilaram. Quem sabe poderia ser interessante.

-Droga, eu e minha consciência; Dohko resmungou, dando-se por vencido.

Saiu da casa, caminhando lentamente até ela. Alana estava com os olhos fechados e uma expressão serena na face, ressonando baixinho, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um tênue rubor insinuar-se sobre a face de pele alva. Se ela continuasse ali, ficaria com insolação. Não sabia de onde ela vinha, mas deveria estar realmente muito cansada, para dormir de maneira tão desconfortável.

Ajoelhou-se no chão, passando um braço por baixo das pernas e outro pelas costas dela, suspendendo-a do chão. Levantou-se caminhando em direção a casa.

Não era um lugar sofisticado, mas era um ambiente agradável com dois quartos, um banheiro, cozinha e sala, passou pelo corredor que levava aos quartos.

Entrou no quarto ao lado do seu, vendo que a janela estava aberta, deixando uma suave brisa entrar. Caminhou em direção a cama, colocando-a delicadamente na mesma, viu Alana encolher-se e agarrar-se aos travesseiros, acomodando-se melhor, emitindo um baixo suspiro satisfeito.

Olhou-a intrigado, sem conseguir se afastar. Ajoelhou-se em frente à cama, apoiando os braços sobre a mesma.

-"Só espero não me arrepender por isso depois"; Dohko pensou, instintivamente levando uma das mãos a face da jovem, retirando alguns fios de cabelos negros da testa dela. –"Uma amazona, eu realmente devo ter batido com a cabeça"; ele concluiu, levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos calmamente, vendo a cálida luz da lua entrar pela janela do quarto. Já havia anoitecido, o dia fora quente e abafado. Agora a noite parecia continuar a mesma temperatura; ela pensou, levando uma das mãos a testa, sentindo algumas gotas de suor molharem as costas de sua mão. Não estava acostumada com aquela temperatura.

Arregalou os olhos ao deparar-se com um lugar estranho, ou melhor, um quarto. Onde estaria? Se lembrava de sentar-se sob uma arvore para descansar e tudo ficou escuro, caindo no sono, completamente exausta pela viagem que fizera até ali.

-"Onde será que eu estou?" –Alana se perguntou.

Levantou-se da cama, sentindo-se atordoada. Definitivamente, estava quente de mais. Abriu a porta do quarto, deparando-se com um corredor.

Com passos meio cambaleantes conseguiu chegar até a sala, tudo vazio. A porta de saída estava aberta. Aproximou-se tentando não fazer barulho.

Sentiu a face aquecer-se levemente ao deparar-se com o corpo bem talhado do cavaleiro completamente exposto pra quem quisesse ver, já que ele vestia apenas uma larga bermuda e jazia sentado em frente a casa, com um olhar vago para as estrelas.

Como que notando que era observado. Dohko virou-se na direção da presença. Deparando-se com a jovem. Estancou ao deparar-se com aquele par de orbes azuis sobe si, com um brilho tão intenso que era capaz de lhe hipnotizar.

-Onde estou? –Alana perguntou, num fraco sussurro.

-Em minha casa; Dohko respondeu, levantando-se.

Deu um passo a frente para se aproximar, porém a jovem recuou, encontrando o batente da porta como impedimento. Sentiu sua visão embaçar devido a recente vertigem, tendo que apoiar-se no mesmo.

-Você esta se sentindo bem? –ele perguntou, preocupado.

-...; a jovem negou com um aceno. Estava quente de mais; ela pensou.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo pesado, teria ido ao chão se ele não houvesse se adiantado e a segurado.

-Esta muito quente; ela balbuciou.

Dohko levou uma das mãos a testa dela, realmente quente de mais; ele pensou preocupado.

-Alana; Dohko chamou, tentando fazê-la ficar consciente.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, mal conseguindo serrar os orbes.

-Preciso abaixar essa temperatura, mas como? –ele se perguntou.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas se ela ficasse assim teria sérios problemas.

Suspendeu-a do chão, aninhando-a em seu colo. Olhou para todos os lados, procurando o caminho mais rápido para as quedas dágua. Correu para a Chuva de Estrelas, sabia que a queda não estava distante e a água era a mais gelada e própria para o que precisava no momento.

Aproximou-se da beira da cachoeira. Não tinha outro jeito, entrou com a jovem na água extremamente gelada. Alana se debateu devido ao choque térmico, enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais da queda dágua sentindo seu próprio corpo reagir a baixa temperatura.

Parou por um momento, vendo que ela estava muito corada, provavelmente com febre.

-Alana, acorde; Dohko chamou, chacoalhando-a pelos ombros.

Viu-a serrar os orbes como se respondesse ao seu chamado. Sentiu-a segurar-se fortemente em si, causando-lhe pequenos arranhões sobre o ombro. Aos poucos a temperatura foi diminuindo até estabilizar-se, saiu com a jovem da cachoeira, retornando a casa.

-"E agora?"; o cavaleiro se perguntou, notando que ambos estavam encharcados. –"Espero realmente não me arrepender disso depois"; ele pensou, sentindo uma gotinha de suor escorrer de sua testa.

Caminhou com a jovem em direção ao quarto, procurando não escorregar no caminho. Colocou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, cobrindo-a em seguida com um fino lençol. Um tanto quanto constrangido, retirou-lhe as roupas encharcadas, enquanto por cima do lençol colocava uma colcha mais pesada, as noites em Rozan costumavam ser bem frias.

Sobre uma cadeira colocou as peças de roupas para que pudessem secar, enquanto encaminhava-se para seu quarto, tocar as suas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos sentindo o corpo todo dolorido, tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo parecia mais pesado do que era. Virou-se de lado, vendo que ainda estava naquele quarto, na casa do cavaleiro.

O que será que aconteceu? E onde estava ele? –ela se perguntou, aflita.

A porta do quarto abriu-se silenciosamente e ele entrou, segurando uma xícara fumegante nas mãos. Parou ao notar que ela estava acordada.

-Como se sente? –Dohko perguntou, aproximando-se.

Colocou a xícara no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, enquanto levava uma das mãos a testa dela.

-Melhor; ela respondeu num sussurro.

-Você me deu um susto e tanto; ele comentou, tentando tirar a tensão do ambiente. –Você ficou muito tempo no sol, por isso teve febre.

-Me desculpe, não estou acostumada com esse tipo de temperatura; Alana falou, com a levemente enrubescida.

-Não se preocupe, apenas descanse; Dohko falou, pacientemente, viu-a assentir. –Ahn! Preparei um chá que vai lhe fazer bem, é melhor tomá-lo;

-Obrigada; ela falou, erguendo-se para sentar-se na cama.

Estranhou ao vê-lo desviar o olhar corado, só então se deu conta do porque, ao sentir o lençol cair de seu corpo.

**-SEU TARADO;** a jovem gritou, acertando a mão na cara dele.

-Hei; Dohko reclamou, ao ser jogado no chão devido a potencia do tapa.

Voltou-se para ela irritado, mas viu a jovem encolher-se na cama, enrolando-se na coberta.

-Pervertido; ela resmungou, emburrada.

-Eu não fiz nada; ele se justificou.

-Jura, então porque estou sem roupa? –ela perguntou, sem esconder o sarcasmo, porém com a face em brasas.

-Porque estavam molhadas; Dohko respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. –"Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo"; ele pensou, sentindo a marca dos dedos da jovem latejarem em sua face.

-Como? –Alana perguntou, confusa.

-Você estava com febre, por causa da insolação, tive que te dar um banho gelado, mas não ia adiantar muito se você ficasse com as roupas molhadas depois; ele explicou, com mais calma.

-...; Viu-a entreabrir os lábios para responder, porém as palavras não saíram.

-É melhor tomar o chá, vai te fazer bem; ele falou, levantando-se do chão.

-Ahn! Me desculpe; ela falou, num sussurro abaixando os olhos envergonhada. Ele tentando ajudar e quase lhe quebrava a cara, literalmente.

-Não se preocupe, a primeira vista todos são culpados; Dohko brincou com um meio sorriso em seus lábios, ao tocar-lhe a face, erguendo-a delicadamente pelo queixo, para encará-la.

Viu-a corar furiosamente e um brilho intenso tomar conta dos orbes azuis.

-Você pode pelo menos me dizer de onde você vem? –ele perguntou num sussurro, sem desviar os olhos. Viu a hesitação nos olhos dela, mas Alana apenas assentiu.

-Asgard;

-Agora entendo; Dohko murmurou, pensativo.

-O que? –a jovem perguntou num misto de medo e surpresa, ele não poderia saber, ou poderia? –ela se perguntou.

-Você é sensível ao calor, em Rozan essa época do ano as manhãs são quentes, quando não se está acostumado com essa variação de temperatura, pode-se passar mal; ele explicou.

-Entendo; Alana murmurou, aliviada.

-Agora descanse, se precisar me chame, estou no quarto ao lado; Dohko falou, se levantando.

-Obrigado; Alana agradeceu, vendo-o distanciar-se.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Jogou-se na cama, suspirando cansado, instintivamente levou a mão à face, aonde ela batera.

-"Que direita"; Dohko pensou, ainda sentindo a face dolorida.

Fitou o teto com um olhar perdido. Acabara de voltar de uma guerra onde fora um dos únicos sobreviventes, mas ainda se perguntava se não teria sido melhor ter partido se isso evitasse a morte dos demais.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente, agora não era hora para pensamentos deprimentes. Tinha uma missão a cumprir e iria com isso até o final. Por hora era melhor descansar um pouco e depois ir ao quarto ao lado e ver como ela estava.

Não sabia o que as Deusas do Destino tinham em mente para colocá-la em seu caminho, mas depois da demonstração das habilidades de Alana, não deixaria de lado a possibilidade de treiná-la.

**Continua...**


	2. O Motivo

**Domo pessoal**

**Sei que só apareço no fim, mas preciso comentar alguns aspectos desse capitulo no começo. Essa história faz parte das lembranças de Dohko, por isso, possivelmente irão haver spoillers da batalha de Posseidon, retratada em Ariel. No mais, agradeço a Margarida que me deu uma grande ajuda para esse capitulo desencalhar XD. **

**Enfim, obrigado a todos os comentários pessoal. Me desculpem se ainda não respondi nenhum review, mas o ff-net anda meio doido e os e-mails comunicando os reviews não chegaram, mas quando chegar, eu respondo com certeza.**

**Agora vamos ao que interessa...**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alana é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: O Motivo.**

**I – Dohko X Alberich.**

Remexeu-se na cama, dando um baixo suspiro. Sentiu um toque quente e delicado em sua face, afastando os fios castanhos de seus olhos. Deveria estar sonhando, mas não podia; ele pensou, lembrando-se que havia se deitado um pouco pra descansar e teria de ver como Alana estava depois.

-"Alana"; um estalo fez-se em sua mente ao lembrar-se da jovem.

Levantou-se rapidamente, chocando-se contra algo, perdendo completamente o equilíbrio. Tentou se segurar na guarda da cama, mas não teve tempo acabado por ir ao chão com tudo, porém para sua surpresa, algo realmente macio amorteceu a queda.

-Ai; Dohko ouviu um baixo gemido de dor.

Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com um par de orbes azuis lhe fitando. Ambos coraram furiosamente ao sentirem as respirações se chocando e os lábios a milímetros de se roçarem.

Um arrepio cruzou-lhe as costas, ao sentir o corpo bem moldado da jovem estremecer sobre o seu.

-Ahn! Acho melhor levantarmos; ele balbuciou, sentindo-se um idiota por não ter outra coisa para falar e tirá-los daquela situação constrangedora. Levantou-se, estendendo a mão para a jovem, que até então, não conseguira emitir som algum.

Viu que ela jazia enrolada em um lençol, de forma que algumas partes do corpo não estavam bem cobertas. Desviou o olhar rapidamente quando ela apoiou-se em sua mão para levantar.

-Me desculpe se te assustei; Alana falou, timidamente.

Havia acordado sentindo uma energia estranha ao redor da casa, resolvera procurar pelo cavaleiro e saber se estava tudo bem, porém não pode evitar de se aproximar ao vê-lo dormindo tão tranqüilamente daquela forma.

-Tudo bem, acho que acabei pegando no sono; ele respondeu com um doce sorriso, que a deixou mais corada ainda. –Mas e você, como se sente?

-Estou bem Sr; ela falou, abaixando os olhos, não conseguindo encará-lo.

-Pode me chamar só de Dohko, detesto formalidades; o cavaleiro brincou, tentando tirar aquela nuvem de tensão que em questão de segundos caiu sobre eles.

-...; A jovem voltou-se para ele, assentindo.

-Ahn, espera um pouco; Dohko murmurou com ar pensativo. –Deixa eu ver aqui, acho que tem algumas roupas, que podem servir para você até as suas secarem; ele falou, encaminhando-se até o guarda-roupas.

-Não se incomode, eu posso esperar; Alana falou.

-É melhor não, você ainda não se recuperou completamente; ele falou prontamente.

No fundo do guarda roupas encontrou uma camisa e uma bermuda que ela poderia vestir, embora possivelmente ainda ficariam grandes, mas já era um começo.

-Tome, acho que por enquanto isso pode ajudar; o cavaleiro falou, entregando-lhe as peças.

-Obrigada; Alana agradeceu. –Vou colocá-las agora, com licença; ela falou, saindo do quarto para trocar-se.

-"Céus, o que ta acontecendo comigo?"; Dohko se perguntou, não conseguindo evitar de acompanhá-la com o olhar, até a mesma sumir no corredor.

Sentou-se na cama dando um suspiro cansado. Respirou fundo, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, mas parou sentindo uma energia estranha no ambiente, com passos rápidos foi para fora da casa. Sentindo como se estivesse sendo vigiado, mas porque? E por quem?

-Dohko, acho que ficou um pouco grande; Alana comentou, aproximando-se, enquanto tentava impedir que a bermuda caísse.

-Xiiiiii; ele falou, fazendo sinal para que ela se calasse. Com um aceno mandou-a voltar para dentro da casa.

Alana assentiu, deu alguns passos para trás. Viu o cavaleiro inquieto e se desesperou. Conhecia aquele cosmo e só pedia aos céus que não fosse o que estava pensando, ou do contrario, teria sérios problemas.

-**APAREÇA**; Dohko mandou, caminhando para fora da casa. Se fosse atacado, pelo menos a jovem não corria o risco de ser acertada no processo.

Uma gargalhada ensandecida ecoou por toda à parte, enquanto um cosmo aterrador se manifestava. Uma revoada de pássaros levantou vôo com brusquidão, das arvores do bosque, assustados com aquela energia.

-Realmente és um Cavaleiro de Ouro; a voz soou mais perto e debochada agora.

-Saia de onde estiver, espectro; o libriano falou, em tom de provocação.

**-AH AH AH** não me compare com esses vermes; ele vociferou.

-Então considere-se um se não aparecer; Dohko rebateu,.

Dentre as folhagens da entrada do bosque um homem surgiu, cabelos rosados que caiam lisos até os ombros, os orbes eram de um azul intenso e tinham um brilho vingativo, pele clara igual à de alguém que vive em meio ao gelo. Ao que tudo indicava, aquele só poderia ser um cavaleiro de Odin; Dohko pensou.

-Quem é você? –Dohko perguntou.

-Alberich XIII – ele falou, com ar imponente e petulante.

-Ahn! Isso deveria querer dizer algo? – o cavaleiro perguntou em tom de provocação e deboche, embora soubesse que aquele era um Guerreiro Deus não estava nem um pouco disposto a curvar-se diante dele, ironicamente falando.

-Oras seu; Alberich vociferou, partindo pra cima do cavaleiro.

Dohko desviou rapidamente, quando uma explosão de cosmo veio em sua direção, porém bateu contra o chão.

-Me entregue a sacerdotisa e posso te deixar vivo; o guerreiro deus falou.

-"Sacerdotisa?"; Dohko pensou, mas logo lembrou-se de Alana. Ele deveria estar se referindo a ela, agora entendia o porque Alana não querer lhe falar os motivos de precisar de um mestre. –Não mesmo; ele completou, batendo de frente com o cavaleiro prepotente.

-Então você vai morrer; ele avisou.

Os cosmos elevaram-se furiosamente. Estava cansado de lutar, mas algo dentro de si não permitia que deixasse Alberich levá-la.

Sentiu as lágrimas caírem por sua face, não queria que ele lutasse por sua causa, mas simplesmente não tinha forças para lutar contra Alberich, não ainda.

**-FORÇAS DA NATUREZA;** o guerreiro deus gritou.

Antes que Dohko pudesse fazer algo, os galhos das árvores vieram em sua direção como se tivessem vida própria.

Desviou do primeiro ataque, porém outro veio em seguida, fazendo-o ser lançado contra a parede da casa quando um galho atravessou a lateral direita de seu abdômen.

-Puff! Fraco de mais, isso porque é um cavaleiro de ouro; Alberich falou, com desdém.

Preparou-se para atacá-lo novamente, mas parou surpreso, ao ver a jovem de cabelos castanhos colocar-se em seu caminho. Ficando entre Dohko e ele.

-Vá embora Alberich; Alana mandou.

-Não vou sem você; ele respondeu veemente.

-Não é um pedido, **VÁ EMBORA**; ela repetiu, fitando-o com ar altivo de quem ordena não pede.

-É melhor voltar por bem Princesa, ou irei levá-la arrastada se for preciso; Alberich avisou, aproximando-se perigosamente.

Saltou com tudo, desviando de um golpe. Voltou-se furioso para quem lhe desafiava e deparou-se com os orbes verdes do libriano fitando-lhe furiosamente. O cosmo elevou-se de maneira devastadora e um brilho dourado fez-se no céu.

Alberich afastou-se rapidamente quando uma espécie de meteoro caiu sobre o chão, formando uma pequena cratera. A luz intensificou-se ainda mais, envolvendo o cavaleiro, que agora vestia a sagrada armadura de Libra.

Por essa definitivamente ele não esperava. Preparou-se para atacar, mas antes que seu golpe pudesse chegar ao cavaleiro, automaticamente o escudo dourado soltou-se das costas da armadura, repelindo o golpe, fazendo-o voltar para Alberich com a mesma intensidade.

-É melhor ir embora, enquanto ainda esta com vida; Dohko falou, num tom frio de voz.

-Vai pagar caro por isso, vocês dois; ele avisou, desaparecendo rapidamente.

Fechou os olhos sentindo o abdômen latejar, uma onda de vertigem lhe assolou, seu corpo pareceu tornar-se mais pesado e teria ido ao chão se a jovem não tivesse com o próprio corpo, tentando aparar a queda, fazendo com que ele apenas tocasse os joelhos com o chão.

-Dohko; Alana chamou, aflita. Viu-o erguer a cabeça em sua direção. –Consegue andar?

Viu-o franzir o cenho, devido à dor e levantar-se com a sua ajuda. Caminharam para dentro da casa, apoiando-se vez ou outra nas paredes para não cair. A armadura era muito pesada o que a fez ter dificuldade de passar da porta do quarto com o cavaleiro.

Ao entrar no cômodo, ela sentou-o na cama. Tocou a ombreira da armadura para tirá-la, mas sua mão foi repelida por uma espécie de choque elétrico.

-O que é isso? –ela se perguntou, serrando os orbes de forma que pudesse ver uma aura dourada envolvendo toda a armadura e que produzia faíscas quando sua mão se aproximava, como uma nuvem de energia estática.

Engoliu em seco, ele parecia cair na inconsciência a cada minuto. Deitou-o na cama, podendo assim retirar cada uma das peças mesmo sentindo um choque a cada vez que o tocava.

Levou-as para um canto do quarto. Arregalou os olhos assustada, ao ver uma grande mancha vermelha sobre a fina camisa que ele usava. Com dificuldade, ergueu-o, segurando-o pela cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra, ocupava-se em retirar-lhe a camisa. Deitou-o novamente.

-"E agora?"; Alan pensou aflita. Saiu rapidamente do quarto indo em direção a cozinha, num modesto fogão colocou água para esquentar, enquanto revirara os armários em busca de algum quite de primeiros socorros, mas nada.

Encontrou uma tesoura, olhou para si mesma teria de improvisar, daria um jeito naquilo depois; ela pensou, cortando as mangas e parte das pernas da bermuda, deixando-os mais curtos e pegando os pedaços de malha para que pudesse usar, junto com uma pequena faixa que vira sobre a cômoda no quarto dele.

A água estava quente, colocou em uma bacia, voltando para o quarto. Respirou fundo, agora não era hora de entrar em pânico. Colocou a bacia no criado mudo ao lado da cama. Com cuidado tentou erguer o tecido da camisa para ver o estado do machucado, ouviu um fraco gemido de dor e o cavaleiro instintivamente levar uma das mãos ao local, como que para protegê-lo.

-Calma; ela pediu num sussurro, afastando a mão dele.

Com cuidado, ergueu o pano e assustou-se com o tamanho do corte. Provavelmente devido ao impacto do galho contra a pele que o jogou encontro a parede. Voltou-se para a bacia, molhando um pequeno pedaço de pano e levando ao local.

Dohko moveu-se inquieto na cama, mas procurou ser o mais rápida possível e terminar o curativo. Seu cosmo não estava evoluído o suficiente para que pudesse usar o mesmo para curá-lo. Tudo porque interrompera o treinamento diversas vezes, mas era melhor se concentrar nele agora; ela pensou.

**II – A Verdade, nada mais do que a verdade.**

Abriu os olhos sentindo a claridade da manhã invadir seus olhos. Estava em seu quarto, mas e Alana? A única coisa que se lembrava é de ter chegado ali com a jovem, mas Alberich, ele queria levá-la. Tentou levantar-se, mas ouviu um leve ressonar que chamou sua atenção.

Ainda sentia o abdômen latejar aonde fora atingido, porém ergueu parcialmente a cabeça deparando-se com uma visão no mínimo inusitada. Viu uma cascata de cabelos castanhos sobre seu abdômen, enquanto a cabeça já jovem jazia repousada sobre a beira da cama, numa posição bastante desconfortável para dormir, ainda mais por estar sentada no chão.

Com certa dificuldade, virou-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça sobre um braço, podendo observá-la melhor. Levou uma das mãos a face dela, afastando alguns fios que caiam displicentes sobre os olhos. Ouviu-a murmurar algo e remexer-se, fazendo-o recuar rapidamente.

Alana abriu os olhos com cautela, sentindo as costas doerem pela posição que ficara. Acabara pegando no sono, mas pelo menos só dormira quando tivera a absoluta certeza de que ele estava bem.

Esfregou os olhos de maneira suave, emitindo um som baixo semelhante a um ronronado. Ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com um par de orbes verdes lhe fitando com certa curiosidade, afastou-se da cama com a face em chamas.

-Faz tempo que acordou? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-...; O cavaleiro negou com um aceno.

-Ahn! Bem...; Alana murmurou, sem saber o que fazer. –Como esta se sentindo?

-Como se um titã houvesse me atropelado; Dohko respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado, deixando-se cair novamente na cama.

-Uhn! Acho que isso não deve querer dizer algo bom; ela murmurou, aproximando-se e sentando na beira da cama. Levou a mão até a testa dele para ver se ele estava com febre, suspirou aliviada ao constatar que não.

Pretendi-a afastar-se, porém o cavaleiro segurou-lhe a mão. Voltou-se surpresa, engolindo em seco.

-Precisamos conversar; Dohko falou sério, fitando-a com um olhar intenso.

-...; Alana assentiu, não tinha como recuar, chegara a hora de contar toda a verdade a ele.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Voltou da cozinha com duas xícaras de chá. Entrou com cautela no quarto do cavaleiro, vendo-o sentado na cama, com um olhar perdido para a janela. Ele ainda tinha a faixa em volta do abdômen que colocara para fazer o curativo.

Aproximou-se com cautela, colocando uma das xícaras sobre o criado para que ele pudesse pegar. Sentou-se na beira da cama, dando um baixo suspiro, olhando para a própria xícara.

Dohko voltou-se para ela, vendo a hesitação em todos os seus movimentos. Algo lhe dizia que as Deusas do Destino estavam realmente tecendo contra ele, mal se recuperara de uma guerra e acabara de envolver-se em uma trama de mistérios que possivelmente vinha desde os primórdios da Terra Média. Não que achasse isso ruim, apenas pensara que poderia ter alguns dias de folga antes de se envolver em mais alguma guerra.

-Eu sou uma sacerdotisa; Alana comentou, levando a xícara brevemente aos lábios. –E também sou a princesa regente de Asgard; ela completou.

Arregalou os olhos surpreso, sem conseguir emitir som algum. Havia ouvido Alberich falar alguma coisa sobre isso, mas estava tão concentrado em manter-se em pé que ignorou tal informação.

-Quando a Terra Média ainda era jovem e o primeiro Ragnarok aconteceu, Freya a deusa líder das Valkirias selou a alma das oito guardiãs que lutaram em nome dos deuses. Gerda a deusa da Terra teve uma de suas visões antes de retirar-se para o seio da terra, ela previu que novas guerras viriam mesmo quando Vanirs e Aesirs partissem desse mundo; a jovem falou em tom solene. –Quando uma nova guerra se inicia na Terra Média os selos de Freya se enfraquecem libertando o cosmo das antigas guardiãs que junto dos guerreiros deuses protegem a Terra Média.

-Pensei que fossem nove Valkirias; ele comentou.

-Conhece a história de Brunhilde e Siegfreid?-ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Muito pouco; o cavaleiro respondeu.

-Quando Brunhilde ergueu sua espada contra um gigante, para salvar a vida de Sigmund, ela foi condenada a mortalidade por Odin, deixando assim de ser uma Valkiria; Alana explicou.

-Entendo; Dohko murmurou.

-Há alguns anos atrás Freya recebeu a noticia de que os deuses gregos iriam entrar em guerra contra Athena e seus cavaleiros. Então tomou a decisão de despertar as Valkirias antes do tempo. Assim quis as Deusas do Destino que eu nascesse na família real, mas também com o destino de ser uma Valkiria. Devido às circunstancias não pude completar meu treinamento; ela falou, dando um suspiro frustrado.

-Por isso estava procurando um mestre? –Dohko perguntou, interessado.

-Não qualquer mestre; ela o corrigiu.

-Como assim, qualquer mestre? –ele perguntou, confuso.

-Alguém que pudesse lutar de igual para igual com os dragões e tornar-se um deles; a jovem respondeu quase num sussurro.

-Você quer aprender o Cólera do Dragão? –Dohko perguntou, quase cuspindo o chá que acabara de levar a boca.

-...; Ela voltou-se com um olhar tímido, apenas assentindo.

-Mas...; O cavaleiro começou, sem ao menos conseguir esboçar alguma reação que mascarasse seu estado de choque.

Nada contra treinar uma amazona, mas uma técnica daquele nível, era muito pesado. Todo o processo de aprendizado se não fosse começado do zero, fortalecendo o corpo, mente e cosmo, poderia colocar em risco a vida da pessoa que tentasse aprender o golpe. Não sabia o tipo de treinamento que ela teve antes, ou qual a resistência e o limite do corpo dela, era um risco enorme.

-Por favor, Dohko, preciso que me treine; Alana falou em tom desesperado, agarrando-se fortemente a uma das mãos do cavaleiro.

As xícaras foram ao chão, chocando-se no mesmo partindo-se em vários cacos. Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre eles, enquanto fitavam-se intensamente. Nenhuma palavra dita. As respirações mantinham-se controladas, como se ambos estivessem a espera de um primeiro passo do outro.

Realmente, as Deusas do Destino pareciam estar fiando para si; ele concluiu.

-Porque quer aprender? –ele perguntou por fim.

-Como? –Alana perguntou, surpresa.

-Porque quer aprender? –o cavaleiro repetiu a pergunta, pausadamente.

-Não entendo; ela murmurou, afastando-se.

-Se você não tem um motivo, não tem pelo que lutar e não pode aprender; Dohko falou com pesar.

-Você não sabe pelo que passei até chegar aqui, como pode dizer que não tenho pelo que lutar? –ela vociferou, com lágrimas correndo por seus olhos.

-Entendo que é importante para você terminar o treinamento; ele falou, retirando uma colcha que o cobria e levantando-se da cama com certa dificuldade.

Passou pela jovem aproximando-se da armadura e ajoelhando-se em frente a ela...

–Tornar-se uma amazona, ou Valkiria se preferir, também é importante para você, mas isso é algo muito fácil de se conseguir, mas são motivos medíocres de mais; com um toque de seus dedos uma luz dourada envolveu a armadura, fazendo-a tomar a forma da balança novamente.

-Você me confunde; ela murmurou, observando-o atentamente.

-É melhor você voltar para Asgard e continuar apenas como a princesa regente, acredite, vai ser melhor para você; Dohko completou, levantando-se e virando-se para a jovem.

Arregalou os olhos surpreso, ao sentir suas costas baterem bruscamente contra a parede e os orbes azuis incendiarem-se de tal forma que sentiu um arrepio de frio cruzar-lhe as costas.

-Você não sabe de uma ínfima parcela do inferno que as pessoas estão vivendo em Asgard sem as Valkirias. Você não faz idéia de como é difícil viver numa terra condenada a ser eternamente gelada e ter de agarrar-se ao ultimo fio de esperança que se têm para tentar fazer diferente; ela falou, quase num fraco sussurro. –Você não sabe o que é ter de proteger alguém e não ter forças para isso;

-Errado, eu sei; ele falou, com um olhar mais brando.

-Uhn! –Alana murmurou, pretendia afastar-se, mas sentiu um braço forte envolver-lhe a cintura, enquanto o cavaleiro puxava-a para seus braços.

-Não é fácil escolher esse caminho que escolheu Alana; Dohko sussurrou, para que somente a jovem ouvisse.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se, enquanto ele delicadamente acariciava-lhe os cabelos, tirando-lhe um tímido suspiro dos lábios. Era tão bom ficar ali, que por um momento pensou em esquecer o que ele dissera, mas não podia, tentou se afastar, mas ele a impediu.

-Não terminei de falar ainda; o cavaleiro, falou calmamente. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao vê-la fechar a cara contrariada. Tocou-lhe a face, erguendo-a pelo queixo com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-a encará-lo. –Como disse, tornar-se uma Valkiria é algo muito fácil, mas aquilo que busca é um caminho perigoso e incerto. Quando não se tem um motivo, não se tem porque lutar;

-Como assim? –Alana perguntou com um olhar confuso, sentindo-o tocar-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos, apagando o rastro de lágrimas que corria por ele.

-Cavaleiros, amazonas, ou até mesmo os Deuses. O motivo é o que lhes da força, o poder de romper barreiras e cometer milagres, sem ele nada tem sentido. Por isso lhe perguntei o porque. Você não sabia o motivo, mas inconscientemente respondeu;

-...; Ela piscou confusa, o que ele queria dizer com isso?

-Vá descansar um pouco, começamos a treinar amanhã cedo; ele respondeu, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Sério? –Alana perguntou, surpresa. Mal podia acreditar que ele estava realmente falando isso.

-...; Dohko assentiu, desistindo completamente de contrariar as Deusas do Destino.

**-OBRIGADA;** ela gritou, pulando no pescoço do cavaleiro.

-Alana cuid-...; Dohko não completou, ao perder o equilíbrio e fazer com que os dois fossem ao chão. –Ai; ele gemeu de dor, sentindo o machucado voltar a doer.

-Desculpe; a jovem falou, sem graça. –Você esta bem?

-Eu acho que sobrevivo; ele murmurou, deixando-se cair completamente no chão, sem um pingo de disposição para levantar.

Foi com surpresa que sentiu a jovem aconchegar-se entre seus braços, repousando a cabeça sobre seu peito.

-Existe uma lenda em Asgard; Alana começou, num tom sonolento de voz. –Os asgardianos temem os dragões, porque são poderosos. Ao mesmo tempo que são inalcançáveis e opressivos. Eles temem que, o que aconteceu no primeiro Ragnarok se repita, com o surgimento de algum dragão, por isso cada novo regente, para estar apto a assumir as responsabilidades do reino, tem de enfrentar seus piores medos;

-Um dragão? –Dohko perguntou, brincando distraidamente com uma mecha de cabelos dela.

-Não, um tigre; ela respondeu, surpreendendo-o.

Definitivamente as Deusas do Destino deveriam estar planejando algo realmente grandioso para colocar aquela jovem em seu caminho.

-Por Alberich queria lhe levar? –Dohko perguntou, sentindo-a ficar tensa.

-Ele queria que eu voltasse; Alana respondeu. –Asgard tem um conselho formado pelos guerreiros deuses e representantes de famílias importantes. A família Alberich é tradicional em Asgard. Devido a esse tradicionalismo, os mais antigos não aceitam que Asgard seja protegida pelas Valkirias, por isso eu fui embora e vim para cá, é de minha responsabilidade proteger Asgard, mas não posso sozinha, ainda; ela completou.

-...; Dohko assentiu.

Não, sua curiosidade ainda não estava saciada, sabia que havia algo mais, mas preferiu obliterar isso de sua mente, dando-se por satisfeito por enquanto, com o tempo conquistaria a confiança da jovem e conseguiria ter suas respostas. Tudo era uma questão de paciência... O resto viria depois.

**Continua... **


	3. Primeiro dia

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alana e Nix são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa fic.

* * *

**

**Em Algum Lugar do Passado**

**Capitulo 3: Primeiro Dia.**

**I – A Escada.**

Respirou fundo, sentindo o corpo bem mais relaxado. A noite passada havia sido realmente cansativa, ou melhor, bastante interessante. A única coisa que se lembrava era de Alana ainda ficar consigo depois da conversa que tiveram, sabia que algumas coisas ainda faltavam para serem reveladas, mas deixaria que ela escolhesse o momento certo para lhe falar sobre isso.

Instintivamente levou a mão aos olhos, sentindo o sol da manhã invadir a janela, recaindo sobre sua face. Um baixo suspiro escapou de seus lábios, estava ficando tarde e por mais que estivesse apreciando aquele momento de repouso, tinha de levantar, havia combinado com Alana de iniciarem o treinamento logo cedo, mas simplesmente não conseguiu levantar antes.

Ouviu um barulho de coisas caindo e copos se quebrando, sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se correndo indo em direção a cozinha, por sorte, não havia nada no caminho, porque senão, certamente acertaria a perna e já existiam partes demais de seu corpo doloridas; ele pensou.

-Droga; Alana resmungou, abaixando-se até o chão com o intuito de alcançar o coador de café que caira embaixo da pia no momento que tentara aparar a queda da chaleira, porém não conseguiu pegar nenhum dos dois e ainda derrubou pelo menos dois copos ao tentar alcançar na prateleira mais alta do armário, o pote com pó de café.

Definitivamente, precisava aprender a cozinhar rápido, ou envenenaria alguém tentando. Vivia falando para seus pais que não se importava em aprender algumas coisas, mesmo que tivesse que conviver com a idéia de que outros fariam isso por si depois, mas não, ela era a garotinha sentada em um pedestal de cristal que quando a Deusa havia comunicado que ela sairia em missão de treinamento, seus pais quase enfartaram.

Um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios, essa era sua desforra. Sempre a trataram assim, agora se perguntava qual foi à reação deles ao saberem que havia fugido de Asgard para ir viver sabe-se lá aonde com um desconhecido, apenas para encerrar o treinamento.

Provavelmente devem ter surtado, já que obviamente mandaram Alberich atrás de si, mas definitivamente não voltaria com ele e nem faria as vontades de seus pais.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios e sua expressão ficou mais séria. Não iria permitir que eles mandassem em sua vida. Nem o conselho, nem seus pais, muito menos Alberich... Esse o pior de todos. Se tornaria forte e escreveria seu próprio destino...

-Alana; Dohko chamou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-**AHHHHHHHHHH**! -a garota gritou de susto, praticamente dando um pulo do chão.

-Calma, sou eu; o cavaleiro falou, afastando-se rapidamente antes que ela lhe acertasse com a tampa de uma panela de pressão que estava ao alcance dela.

-Quer me matar do coração é? -ela exasperou, colocando a mão na direção do coração, respirando com dificuldade.

-Me maneira alguma; Dohko respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

Estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa, vendo-o sorrir ainda mais, como se estivesse realmente se divertindo com isso, o que não duvidava ser verdade, mas era melhor deixar quieto, esperaria ele se recuperar primeiro.

-O que está fazendo? -ele perguntou, olhando por sobre o ombro dela, notando uma pilha de coisas em cima da pia.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ela balbuciou, olhando para o teto assoviando inocentemente.

-O que está aprontando Alana? -Dohko insistiu.

-Estava tentando fazer o café, mas o pote estava muito alto; Alana reclamou e ele pode notar um ar meio indignado.

-E porque não me chamou? –ele perguntou, passando por ela e começando a arrumar as coisas para fazer o café.

-Você estava dormindo; ela respondeu com simplicidade.

-Poderia ter se machucado; o cavaleiro falou distraído. –**AIIIIII**, que idéia é essa? –ele gritou, ao ser acertado na cabeça por uma frigideira.

-Idiota; Alana resmungou, olhando-o furiosamente.

-Foi só um comentário, calma; Dohko pediu, acenando para que ela abaixasse a frigideira.

-Puff; ela resmungou, afastando-se e sentando-se emburrada em uma cadeira.

-Alana, o que foi? –o libriano perguntou, aproximando-se, mas viu-a virar o rosto, evitando encara-lo. –Alana; ele falou, sério.

-O que quer que eu responda, mestre? –Alana perguntou, sem esconder o sarcasmo carregado na voz.

-A verdade; ele respondeu com simplicidade, tocando-lhe a face, fazendo-a encara-lo.

-Como quer que eu aprenda, se não me deixar fazer nada? –a jovem perguntou, com os orbes marejados.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer; Dohko falou calmamente. –Se houvesse me chamado, lhe mostraria onde estão as coisas e que se olhasse na dispensa veria que tem uma escada, que poderia usar para alcançar o pote, em vez de correr o risco do armário cair em cima de você; ele completou.

-Escada? –Alana perguntou, confusa. Como não pensara em procurar por uma escada? –ela pensou, indignada consigo mesma.

-...; Dohko assentiu, puxou-a pela mão, levando-a até uma pequena dispensa anexo à cozinha, onde estocava os mantimentos, para as temporadas que passava em Rozan e que possivelmente não teria tempo de ir ao vilarejo, principalmente quando o inverno chegasse. E num canto mais afastado, junto com os produtos de limpeza, uma alta escada.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ela balbuciou, sem conseguir expressar reação alguma.

-Vem, me ajuda a arrumar essa bagunça para irmos treinar; ele completou, passando por ela e voltando para a cozinha.

Seria um longo dia; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça, com um meio sorriso. Instintivamente levou a mão a cabeça.

Oh garota geniosa; ele pensou, sentindo um ponto mais dolorido, só esperava que não formasse um galo.

**II – Aprendendo a nadar.**

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo uma brisa suave abraçar-lhe o corpo. Ainda se sentia um pouco dolorido, principalmente a cabeça. Alias, era melhor começar a esconder os objetos pontiagudos da casa. Se com uma frigideira na mão, ela já era um perigo, já pensou com outras coisas?

Caminhavam lentamente em direção as cachoeiras. Se iam começar a treinar, nada como meditar um pouco para aquecer; ele pensou, quase sorrindo com isso.

-Onde estamos indo? –Alana perguntou, seguindo-o.

-A cachoeira; Dohko respondeu.

-Porque? –a jovem perguntou, um tanto quanto nervosa.

-Costumo meditar em baixo da queda dágua, vai ser bom começar assim; ele respondeu calmamente.

-Mas... Existem outros lugares mais calmos para se meditar por aqui não? –ela perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

-Até existem, mas a cachoeira é a melhor, não tenha duvidas; Dohko falou, mas sentiu-a parar de caminhar, virou-se em sua direção deparando-se com o olhar hesitante da jovem. –O que foi?

-Eunãoseinadar; Alana falou tão rápido, que ele não pode entender.

-Não entendi; Dohko falou, aproximando-se, parando em frente a ela.

-Eu não sei nadar; a jovem repetiu, desviando o olhar, corada.

-Ahn! Bem... Vamos ter de dar um jeito nisso então; ele murmurou, pensativo.

-Em que esta pensando? –ela perguntou, temerosa.

-Vem comigo; o libriano falou puxando-a para a cachoeira.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**-NEM MORTA EU ENTRO AI; **Alana berrou.

Mal colocara a ponta do pé na água, sentiu como se o corpo inteiro fosse congelado. A água da cachoeira, principalmente àquelas horas da manhã era fria, extremamente gelada para os desacostumados.

-Alana, só esta um pouco fria; Dohko falou, pacientemente.

-Fria? O mar de Bering é uma praia ensolarada perto dessa cachoeira; ela falou, sarcástica.

-Você esta sendo exagerada; ele falou, retirando a camisa, jogando-a em baixo de uma arvore.

-Eu, exagerada? –Alana exasperou, virando-se para ele, mas sentiu a face incendiar-se.

-Esta sim. Deixe de ser teimosa e entre pelo menos na beira; Dohko falou, aproximando-se, mas arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-la recuar alguns passos. –Alana; ele falou em tom de aviso.

-Eu não vou entrar nessa água gelada nem morta; ela falou veemente, tentando ignorar os outros motivos que a impediam de fazer isso.

-Venha, vou lhe mostrar como ela não esta tão gelada assim; o cavaleiro falou, estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela hesitou, olhando-o desconfiada. –Confia em mim? –ele perguntou, fitando-lhe intensamente, timidamente a jovem assentiu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Puxou-a para a beira do lago, vendo-a estremecer antecipadamente.

-Não se preocupe; ele falou calmamente. Entrou na água, puxando-a consigo, mesmo encontrando certa resistência.

-Está frio; Alana reclamou, enquanto era puxada para o meio do lago, até onde seus pés alcançavam.

-Calma; Dohko pediu, estavam com água até o pescoço.

Sentia a jovem agarrar-se fortemente em seus braços. Fechou os olhos durante um momento, elevando seu cosmo. Uma aura dourada os envolveu, puxou-a mais para perto de si, envolvendo-a ternamente em seus braços.

Alana olhou-o confusa, sentindo aos poucos a água aquecer-se. Não era possível que apenas com o cosmo ele aquecesse aquela água tão gelada, ou era? –ela se perguntou, aconchegando-se nos braços dele.

-Quando você eleva seu cosmo num certo nível você adquiri a habilidade de fazer isso; Dohko explicou, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Mas isso não requer muita energia? –Alana perguntou confusa.

-Se o seu corpo e sua mente estiverem preparados para isso, você não vai nem sentir os efeitos; ele explicou.

-Me ensina a fazer isso? –ela pediu, erguendo a cabeça, com um olhar de expectativa.

-Tudo há seu tempo; Dohko respondeu de maneira enigmática. –Por hora, vamos resolver o seu problema quanto a nadar; ele falou, vendo-a assentir.

**III – O Aprendizado.**

**Seis meses depois...**

Ela aprendia rápido, sem duvidas isso era inegável; ele pensou, sentando-se em baixo de um bambuzal, observando-a sentada em uma pedra no meio do lago, meditando. Seis meses já haviam se passado.

O desenvolvimento dela era assombroso. Ficou se perguntando porque com todo aquele poder ela tivera que interromper tanto os treinamentos, em vez de se opor a isso? Mas não cabia a si julgar os motivos dela, esperaria que ela mesma decidisse o momento certo para lhe contar tudo.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. Depois daquele dia Alberich não aparecera mais, mas ainda duvidava que ele fosse desistir, algo lhe dizia que a qualquer momento ele poderia aparecer para surpreende-los, mas agora estava completamente recuperado e se ele tentasse fazer algo a Alana, morreria antes mesmo de toca-la; ele pensou.

**-DOHKOOOOOOOOOOO; **

Abriu os olhos rapidamente ouvindo o grito da jovem, viu-a em pé na pedra, com um olhar assustado, apontando para si. Concentrou-se tentando sentir algum cosmo hostil, mas nada. Até que do nada...

-**AI**; ele gemeu, ao sentir algo realmente pesado cair em cima de si.

-Afaste-se dele; Alana mandou, com um galho de bambu nas mãos.

-Alana, calma; Dohko pediu, ao sentir que o bicho pesado sobre si, era nada mais nada menos do que um pandinha.

-Mas...; Ela falou, olhando preocupada para o bichinho que rolava no chão despreocupadamente, quando o cavaleiro levantou-se.

-É um panda, Alana; Dohko falou, vendo o bichinho aproximar-se dela.

A jovem empunhou o pedaço de bambu como uma espada, pronta para ataca-lo, mas a única coisa que o bichinho fez, foi agarrar a ponta do bambu, rolando no chão. Para usar as quatro patas, para segurar o bambu e mastiga-lo.

-Uhn! –Alana murmurou, piscando freneticamente.

-Pandas comem broto de bambu; o cavaleiro explicou, com um olhar divertido.

-Panda? –ela perguntou, aproximando-se dele, vendo-o ajoelhar-se em frente ao bichinho, acariciando-lhe a barriga.

-É um tipo de urso; ele respondeu. –Nunca viu um?

-Não, em Asgard só vemos ursos brancos, mas são raros também; ela respondeu, hesitante em toca-lo.

-Eles não mordem, são bastante dóceis quando não se sentem ameaçados; Dohko explicou, vendo-a finalmente dar vazão a curiosidade e tocar o bichinho.

-Ele é fofo; a jovem comentou, com um largo sorriso, ouvindo uma espécie de ronronar dele.

O pandinha deixou-se cair completamente no chão, com as quatro patas para cima, deixando-se ser acariciado.

-Que manhoso; Dohko brincou, levantando-se. –Vem, vamos fazer uma pausa para o almoço e depois continuamos;

-Mas, vai deixa-lo aqui? –ela perguntou, apontando o pandinha.

-Alana, o panda é um animal silvestre, não de estimação; ele falou, vendo o olhar pidão dela.

-Por favor, vamos leva-lo? –Alana pediu, com um olhar suplicante.

-Alana; Dohko falou, sério.

-Olha só essa carinha, vai ter coragem de abandona-lo aqui sozinho? –ela perguntou, puxando o pandinha para seu colo e indicando a cara de carente dele, para o cavaleiro.

-...; Olhou-a incrédulo, não acreditava que ela estivesse literalmente lhe fazendo chantagem emocional.

-Viu Nix como o tio Dohko é malvado e não quer deixar eu ficar com você? -ela falou, brincando com a patinha do panda.

-Nix? –Dohko perguntou, vendo que até nome ela já dera para o animal. –E que história é essa de t-...;

-Vai Dohko; Alana o cortou. –Deixa a Nix ficar, pelo menos por um tempo? –ela pediu, com os olhos brilhando.

-Esta bem; ele falou, dando-se por vencido. –Mas é você que vai cuidar dela; ele completou, vendo-a colocar o urso no chão se levantando.

-**OBRIGADA**; ela gritou, lançando-se em seus braços.

De novo não...; ele pensou, quando ambos cairam, porém da primeira vez, estavam certos de que seria no chão, mas dessa...

O pandinha olhou a cena confuso ao ver os dois caírem com tudo no meio da água, enquanto mastigada distraidamente um broto de bambu.

-Desculpe; Alana falou, com um sorriso sem graça.

**IV – O que esta começando.**

**Um ano depois...**

**-CONCENTRE-SE;** ele gritou, da beira do lago.

Estavam a mais de uma semana treinando aquilo, mas não houve nenhum progresso. A jovem sentia-se frustrada, estavam a exatos um ano e seus meses treinando e já desenvolvera tudo: Agilidade, força, o cosmo, porém fazer a cachoeira de Rozan correr ao contrario era o maior de todos os desafios.

Queria aprender a executar o Cólera do Dragão e isso só aconteceria quando as águas da cachoeira corressem ao contrario.

Ela socava, chutava, vociferava, xingava, enquanto golpeava a água tentando algum resultado, mas nada.

**-SE VOCÊ NÃO SE CONCENTRAR, SÓ VAI PERDER TEMPO COM ISSO;** Dohko gritou.

-Droga, eu não consigo; Alana murmurou, dando um suspiro cansado.

**-VAI DESISTIR?** –ele perguntou, em tom de provocação.

Serrou os orbes voltando-se para ele, viu o sorriso jocoso nos lábios do cavaleiro e sentiu-se ainda mais irritada. Será que teria problemas se saísse dali e desse uma surra nele? –ela se perguntou, calculando as possibilidades.

Embaixo da árvore onde Dohko estava, Nix comia distraidamente alguns brotos de bambu, completamente alheia a briga do casal.

-Não; ela respondeu, mostrando-lhe a língua de maneira infantil.

-Ótimo, agora se concentre; o cavaleiro mandou.

-Puff; Alana bufou, virando-se para a cachoeira e tentando concentrar-se novamente.

Fechou os olhos, controlando a respiração. Ouviu o farfalhar das folhas e os galhos moverem-se lentamente de um lado para o outro. Foi capaz de ouvir ao longe um trovão, provavelmente choveria a tarde; Alana pensou.

Suspirou, sentia seu corpo entrar num estado de letargia pré-meditação, mas dessa vez não era isso que queria fazer. Sentiu os braços de moverem com suavidade, como se estivesse preparando-se para atacar.

-Cólera do Dragão; ela falou abrindo os orbes com um brilho mais intenso, quando seu cosmo elevou-se de maneira surpreendente.

Foi apenas um golpe, as águas da cachoeira pareceram ficar congeladas por um milésimo de segundo, para em seguida, correrem ao contrario, em vez de caírem, subiam de volta para a nascente, com tal força que ao chegar ao topo da montanha, quebraram-se em um dos picos formando a imagem de um grande dragão.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro, vendo-o tão ou mais surpreso do que si. Levou a mão à testa, sentindo-se atordoada. O corpo pendeu para frente. Teria caído com tudo na água se o cavaleiro não houvesse se precipitado, pegando-a antes que isso acontecesse.

-Alana; Dohko chamou, chacoalhando-a pelos ombros.

Ouviu-a murmurar algo, agarrando-se fortemente a suas vestes. Ela estava dormindo; ele pode constatar para seu alivio.

-Gastou energia demais, eu avisei para se concentrar devagar, mas quis fazer tudo de uma vez; ele falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Antes de saltar da pedra, indo em direção a casa.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Aqui esta o capitulo novo, agora as coisas vão começar a ficar mais declaradas, possivelmente a fic só teria cinco capítulos. Então o próximo será decisivo. No mais, antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer o grande apoio, carinho e todos os super reviews que tenho recebido desde o começo dessa fic.**

**Valeu mesmo pessoal**

**Até a próximo...**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	4. A Missão

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alana e Nix são uma criação única e exclusiva minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: A Missão.**

**_"A humanidade não se divide em heróis e tiranos. Suas paixões, boas ou más, foram-lhes dadas pela sociedade, não pela natureza."_**

_**Charles Chaplin. **_

**I – Muita bagunça e pouco saque.**

Abriu os olhos dando um baixo suspiro, simplesmente não deveria ter se sentado ali para meditar, seus pensamentos foram tão longe que mal notara o tempo passar. Ergueu os braços para cima, alongando o corpo um pouco, sentiu as costas estalarem devido ao fato de ter estado tanto tempo numa mesma posição.

Respirou fundo sentindo o ar da noite invadir suas narinas, era melhor levantar e voltar para casa; o libriano pensou, porém antes que fizesse qualquer movimento sentiu uma presença conhecida se aproximando.

-Há quanto tempo Mú?

-Não muito eu diria, meu amigo; o ariano respondeu pacificamente, surgindo atrás dele.

-O que lhe trás aqui? –Dohko perguntou, vendo-o de soslaio, sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Aishi me pediu para lhe trazer uma mensagem; Mú respondeu, retirando de dentro do bolso interno da blusa um envelope e lhe entregando.

-Esta acontecendo alguma coisa? –ele perguntou estranhando o fato da jovem ter mandado justamente a si uma mensagem.

-Não sei, mas ela pediu que você considerasse as possibilidades; o ariano comentou, referindo-se ao conteúdo do envelope.

Arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiado, ai tinha coisa; Dohko pensou, abrindo o envelope.

**_Saudações meu caro Dohko _**

**_Creio que você deve estar achando realmente estranho o Mú ter aparecido do nada em Rozan levando um recado meu, pois bem, vou ser breve por que não contamos com muito tempo._**

**_Uma deusa, amiga minha desapareceu de Asgard, todos os nove mundos tentaram localiza-la, mas isso é impossível, seu cosmo é completamente nulo, nem mesmo seu irmão consegue ter alguma pista de seu paradeiro. _**

**_Conversei com Kamus sobre isso e achamos que Aaron pode ajudar, como bom conhecedor da região. _**

**_Mas você deve estar se perguntando aonde entra nisso, bem... Essa deusa se chama Freya, sim, a Deusa do Amor. Ela também é a líder das Valkirias. Possivelmente nove a dez jovens já devem estar se reunindo em Asgard apenas esperando por ela. _**

**_Atualmente, Alana é a líder das Valkirias nomeada por Freya, ela faz com que as jovens continuem incógnitas até um possível conselho se reunir. Infelizmente Asgard esta passando por um período conturbado, após a morte de Durval, antigo gerente. Hilda assumiu o posto de governante agora, mas muitos conflitos políticos estão acontecendo, membros do conselho antigo e partidários de Durval podem causar grande alvoroço e complicações ao saberem das Valkirias. _**

**_Há poucos dias estive com Kamus em Asgard e sentimos uma energia estranha se manifestando no ambiente, possivelmente algum gigante ou algo que ainda não descobrimos o que é, esta despertando. O que quer dizer que mais uma vez a Terra Média esta em perigo, as Valkirias precisam despertar completamente e isso somente ocorrera com a presença de Freya. _**

**_Por isso lhe peço que procure por Aaron na Sibéria e siga com ele até Asgard, infelizmente não podemos confiar na opinião de algumas pessoas de lá, então, basicamente precisamos saber do paradeiro de Freya. _**

**_É muito importante que ela seja encontrara. Fenris e Hell filhos de Loki foram exterminados dessa terra, eles eram deuses poderosos e foram eliminados por essa força estranha. Devido à importância de Freya nesse conflito, imagino que ela será a próxima. _**

**_Agora estamos correndo contra o tempo, eu sinceramente gostaria que você pudesse nos ajudar. Se sim, venha com Mú ao santuário, assim lhe explicarei melhor como deve proceder. _**

**_Até mais... _**

**_Aishi. _**

-"Alana"; ele pensou, sentindo novos flash de memória voltarem a sua mente.

Era coincidência de mais, ou talvez não; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro. Porque Aishi havia escolhido justamente ele para essa missão, será que havia algo mais por trás disso ou não? -ele se perguntou intrigado.

-Então? -Mú falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn! -Dohko murmurou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, que fitava-o pacientemente.

-O que a Aishi quer com você?

-Quer que eu vá pra Asgard; o libriano respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro, durante a vida inteira quis evitar o momento que teria de ir para lá, lembrar de tudo aquilo novamente.

Abaixou os olhos por um momento, lembrando-se do que acontecera naquele dia, talvez fosse o começo de tudo, ou as coisas já haviam começado a mudar entre eles e só haviam percebido naquele momento.

**-Lembrança- **

Havia resolvido ir ao vilarejo aquela manhã, dera uma folga a Alana, desde que começara a aprender a usar o Cólera do Dragão, a jovem não parava um segundo os treinamentos e decidiu que isso poderia prejudicar sua saúde, fazendo com que a jovem fosse 'literalmente' obrigada a sossegar um pouco aquela manhã, descansando e repondo as energias.

Olhou para a sacola que tinha em mãos, algumas garrafas entre outros suprimentos que comprara, logo o inverno iria chegar, por isso já estava preparando o novo estoque da despensa.

Abriu a porta de casa sentindo um cheiro diferente, ergueu a cabeça para cima, como se isso fosse ajuda-lo a sentir melhor o cheiro e saber sua origem, olhou para os lados, tudo estava quieto, porém ouviu um som baixo, muito baixo que quase seus ouvidos não captaram, ele vinha da cozinha.

Correu para lá pedindo aos deuses que Alana não houvesse aprontado nada, desde que começara a ensinar a jovem a cozinhar, descobrira que ela tinha uma habilidade nata para atear fogo nas coisas, só esperava que ela não tivesse decidido se aventurar sozinha naquela cozinha 'indomável' como a jovem mesmo chamava o lugar, para fazer algo.

Suspirou cansada, passando a mão pela testa, estava ficando quente demais ali, ou seria o cheiro daquele negocio? -ela se perguntou confusa, olhando de soslaio o livro de receitas. Algumas coisas estavam difíceis de entender, aquilo estava literalmente em chinês; ela pensou.

-"Uhn, acho que isso quer dizer que tenho que colocar o pimentão, junto com a cebola e depois misturar naquele molho escuro do vidrinho"; Alana pensou, forçando a vista para enxergar melhor.

Estava realmente muito quente ali; Alana pensou, respirando fundo, sentindo o cheiro forte da bebida de arroz chegar a suas narinas. Não fazia a mínima idéia do que era aquilo, alias, quando mexera na dispensa, procurando os ingredientes para fazer aquele macarrão estranho do livro, achara a garrafinha.

Definitivamente não deveria ter colocado nem uma gota daquilo na boca, sentiu como se um rastro de chamas corresse por sua garganta. Torceu o nariz ao se lembrar, aquilo era muito ruim, ainda mais para si que não era dada a ingerir bebida alcoólica.

Sentia como se houvesse bebido álcool puro, mas decidiu que talvez aquilo ficasse bom na receita, só não esperava que aquele cheiro embriagante tomasse conta de todo o local, quando colocasse na panela e o vapor subisse.

Mal cortou a cebola, sentiu os olhos arderem, apertou-os tentando impedir que às estranhas lágrimas corressem furiosamente sobre a face. Não sabia porque estava chorando, era estranho; ela pensou confusa.

Passando a mão pelos olhos, mas segundos depois descobriu que esse foi o maior erro que fez.

-Droga; ela resmungou, esfregando a mão sobre os mesmos, porém a dor não passava.

-Alana; Dohko chamou, aproximando-se correndo ao ouvir os gemidos emitidos pela jovem, devido ao fato dos olhos estarem ardendo demais.

-Dohko, ta doendo; ela murmurou.

-Calma; ele falou, aproximando-se preocupado. Lançou um olhar para a pia, vendo a taboa e a cebola que estava começando a cortar, rapidamente concluiu o que havia acontecido.

Pegou a jovem pelas mãos, puxando-a para perto da pia, de forma que ela se encostasse na mesma e ele pudesse lavar-lhe as mãos.

-Agora jogue a água no rosto; o libriano falou, ao confirmar que não havia mais nenhum resquício da enzima ácida.

-Mas vai arder; ela falou num choramingo, mal conseguindo abrir os olhos.

-Não vai mais, apenas passe a água no rosto e logo vai passar; Dohko explicou pacientemente.

-...; Alana assentiu hesitante, com as mãos em conchas, jogou a água sobre o rosto, sentindo-se rapidamente aliviada, a ardência aos poucos foi passando.

-Como está agora? -ele perguntou, entregando a ela uma toalha, para que enxugasse a face.

-Melhor; ela murmurou, abrindo os olhos com cautela.

-O que estava fazendo Alana? -o cavaleiro perguntou, só agora vendo a bagunça na cozinha.

Panelas espalhadas para todo o lado, uma pilha de lousas dentro da pia, sem contar aquele cheiro atordoante de álcool destilado. Foi quando arregalou os olhos ao ver ao lado do fogão uma garrafa de mais ou menos um litro de saquê, completamente fazia. Voltou-se para a jovem que olhava distraidamente para o teto assoviando sem saber o que responder.

-Alana; Dohko chamou novamente, com um olhar que não pedia uma explicação, e sim, exigia.

-Bem... Eu estive pensando, que... Ahn; ela começou, hesitante.

-Você bebeu aquilo? -ele perguntou, apontando para a garrafa.

Não precisou de resposta alguma, foi uma questão se milésimo de segundo para ela mesma se trair, quando sua face incendiou-se.

-Alana, quanto daquilo você tomou? -Dohko perguntou respirando fundo.

Se ela caísse no sono agora, iria acordar queimando em dor de cabeça, com uma ressaca insuportável. Saquê era uma bebida feita de arroz fermentado, mas aja fígado pra agüentar uma dose daquelas. Era extremamente forte e de gosto amargo, na verdade, ainda se perguntava que gosto tinha aquilo. Porque a bebida tinha o típico gosto de 'nada', nada que já houvesse tomado antes e nada que pudesse comparar como algo pior.

-Um pouquinho; Alana respondeu, abaixando os olhos, envergonhada.

-Um pouquinho, quanto? -ele insistiu, aproximando-se da jovem, erguendo-lhe a face delicadamente pelo queixo.

Ela fez um sinal com os dedos, indicando exatamente a metade de um copo. Arregalou os olhos, por isso ela estava tão vermelha.

-Você não esta acostumada a beber bebidas alcoólicas, não é?

-...; Ela negou com um aceno tímido.

-É melhor sair um pouco daqui, esse cheiro só vai piorar as coisas; ele falou, apagando o fogo e puxando-a para fora dali.

Sabia que devia ter levado a pupila junto, deixa-la sozinha ali com objetos pontiagudos e uma cozinha completamente disponível para suas experiências não ia dar certo.

-Dohko, esp-...; Alana balbuciou, tentando parar de andar, porém acabou por tropeçar no tapete da sala indo pra cima do cavaleiro, por sorte não foi ao chão, conseguindo agarrar-se nele antes. –Desculpe, eu...; Ela começou, perdendo completamente a linha de raciocínio, que já não era muita ao deparar-se com os orbes intensos do cavaleiro sobre si.

-Tem certeza que foi só meio copo? –Dohko perguntou, segurando-a pela cintura.

Ela parecia sonolenta, definitivamente ela deveria estar querendo dizer meia garrafa; ele concluiu, ajudando-a a se levantar.

-Não sei, mas desde quando tem dois Dohkos aqui, você não disse que tinha um irmão; ela falou, com a voz sonolenta, apontando para um suposto 'irmão' ao lado dele.

-Alana, consegue ficar em pé? –ele perguntou, vendo-a agarrar-se ainda mais em si para se equilibrar.

-...; a jovem negou com um aceno.

Suspirou pesadamente, suspendendo-a do chão, já vendo que a jovem não conseguiria chegar até a parte de fora da casa sozinha.

-O que uma garrafa de saque não faz; Dohko murmurou.

Respirou de maneira aliviada quando saiu, nada mais daquela atmosfera embriagante de saque que estava dentro da casa. Teria de abrir todas as janelas depois; ele pensou, colocando-a sentada embaixo de uma arvore, sentando-se ao lado dela em seguida.

-To com sono; ela murmurou, agarrando-se ao braço dele, aconchegando-se melhor.

-A-la-na; ele murmurou, engolindo em seco.

-Uhn! –Alana murmurou, completamente alheia ao que estava acontecendo.

-Nada; o libriano murmurou, não adiantava, ela não entenderia; ele pensou. Virou-se de lado, passando os braços por baixo das pernas e atrás das costas dela, puxando-a para o seu colo, acomodando-a melhor. –É melhor dormir um pouco mesmo, quando acordar vai se sentir melhor;

-...; Ela assentiu, apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito dele, suspirando.

De trás da casa, Nix surgia caminhando distraidamente, arrastando com a boca um grande galho de bambu, nem um pouco preocupada com o que estava acontecendo.

**-o-o-o-o- **

Lentamente abriu os olhos, sua cabeça doía. Remexeu-se um pouco sentindo um par de braços estreitarem-se em sua cintura e uma respiração quente, chocar-se contra a curva do pescoço.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo o corpo estremecer ao descobrir onde estava. Ergueu lentamente a cabeça, deparando-se com o libriano dormindo com uma expressão serena, tocou-lhe a face delicadamente temendo acorda-lo, deixando que a ponta dos dedos corresse com suavidade, tirando-lhe um baixo suspiro dos lábios.

Sentiu a face aquecer-se quando deteve-se no canto dos lábios, estavam juntos a quase dois anos, era estranho pensar nisso.

Não tinham àquela relação mestre / discípula que a maioria das amazonas ou cavaleiros tinham, eram como amigos, embora ainda não conseguisse contar a ele tudo o que estava acontecendo, os fatos reais que envolviam sua fuga de Asgard para Rozan.

Seus olhos ganharam um brilho triste, ao lembrar-se de Alberich, ele estava quieto demais, o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber que viria retaliação e esse silencio lhe aterrorizava.

Despertou de suas divagações ao sentir uma mão forte, fechar-se com suavidade sobre a sua, foi só quando notou o que ainda fazia. Sua face incendiou-se ao vê-lo abrir os olhos, tinham um ar opaco como o de alguém que acabara de despertar, porém que logo ganharam um brilho intenso.

-Dohko; ela sussurrou, engolindo em seco.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, apenas que seu coração disparara de repente, causando-lhe um estranho frio na barriga.

Sentiu seus olhos voltarem ao foco, enquanto dedos delicados corriam por sua face, instintivamente colocou sua mão sobre a dela, notando que Alana já havia acordado.

Fitou-lhe atentamente, o brilho intenso nos orbes lhe confundia, estavam há quase dois anos juntos, aprendera a conviver com o gênio por vezes indomável da jovem, sabendo reconhecer seus tons de voz, olhares e gestos, mas esse era indecifrável para si, porém a única coisa que tinha certeza era de uma força maior que o impelia a se aproximar.

Entreabriu os lábios para dizer que não era o que ele estava pensando que era, embora não fizesse a mínima idéia do que ele estava pensando. Sentiu o corpo todo ficar petrificado quando a respiração quente dele chocou-se contra sua face, fazendo com que instintivamente serrasse os obres quando o mesmo roçou-lhe os lábios com suavidade.

Tocou-lhe a face, segurando-a delicadamente pelo queixo, puxando-a para mais perto de si, sentiu a respiração dela descontrolar-se, mas não se deteve, segundos depois seus lábios se tocavam, de maneira casta e hesitante no começo.

Deixou que os dedos corressem pela lateral da face dela, prendendo-se nos volumosos cabelos, um baixo suspiro saiu de ambos os lábios, enquanto o beijo tornava-se mais intenso, numa caricia envolvente, fazendo-o esquecer de tudo a sua volta.

Uma leve brisa passou por eles, esvoaçando levemente os cabelos, porém isso era o que menos importava agora.

**-Fim da Lembrança- **

-Dohko; Mú chamou, agitando a mão em frente a seus olhos.

Piscou seguidas vezes, notando o olhar curioso dele sobre si, engoliu em seco, era melhor para de pensar nisso, nada mudaria o que acontecera mesmo; ele pensou, com certa amargura.

-Me desculpe, acabei me distraindo; Dohko justificou-se.

-Não se preocupe; o ariano falou, com um sorriso compreensivo. –Mas então, vai voltar comigo?

-...; Dohko assentiu, coincidência ou não, era melhor enfrentar de vez alguns demônios que andara fugindo nos últimos séculos. –Só me deixe fazer as malas e avisar Shyriu e Shunrei sobre isso;

-Como quiser; Mú respondeu, levantando-se, batendo as mãos sobre as calças para retirar a poeira das mesmas, enquanto via o cavaleiro seguir para a casa.

**-o-o-o-o- **

-Uma missão, aconteceu algo mestre? –Shyriu perguntou preocupado.

-Nada com Athena, Shyriu, não se preocupe; Dohko respondeu, seguindo para seu quarto, sendo acompanhado pelo garoto.

-Mas...;

-Aishi me pediu para ir com Aaron a Asgard; ele justificou.

-Asgard? –Shyriu perguntou, surpreso.

-Uma amiga dela desapareceu e as informações sobre seu paradeiro são meio vagas, por isso ela pediu que eu e Aaron investigássemos melhor o que esta acontecendo; Dohko explicou.

-Entendo; o cavaleiro murmurou pensativo, porque tinha a leve impressão de que havia algo mais; ele pensou. –Quer que eu vá junto?

-De maneira alguma; o libriano exasperou, voltando-se para ele com os orbes serrados, fazendo-o recuar. –Seu irresponsável, se esqueceu por acaso que agora Shunrei não pode ficar mais sozinha;

-Desculpe, é o habito; ele respondeu, sem graça, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos negros.

-Habito, sei; Dohko resmungou, porém deu um meio sorriso. Agora quem teria de agüentar as excentricidades dos desejos estranhos da garota seria o dragão e não ele. Não era nada fácil ter de sair de madrugada atrás de alguma coisa estranha que ela quisesse comer.

-Quanto tempo pretende ficar lá mestre? –Shyriu perguntou, engolindo em seco diante daquele sorriso, isso nunca era um bom sinal.

-Possivelmente uma semana, mas não sei se isso pode se estender;

-Está certo, bom, vou lá falar com o Mú, enquanto o senhor arruma as coisas; ele falou, afastando-se.

-...; Dohko assentiu, vendo-o fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentando-se na cama, sentia-se muito inquieto, a idéia de retornar a Asgard depois de tudo o que acontecera era aterrorizante, não podia negar.

Caminhou até o guarda-roupas abrindo uma das portas, fitou-a atentamente, ou melhor, observou com extrema atenção o fino papel de arroz que sobrevivera aos anos pregados ali.

Os traços eram suaves, retratando uma jovem de longas melenas cacheadas sentada em baixo de uma arvore ao lado de um panda, que comia distraidamente um broto de bambu.

-Alana; ele sussurrou, tocando levemente o papel com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo sua mente vagar novamente, perdendo-se em lembranças.

**-Lembrança- **

O silencio caiu sobre eles, às respirações aos poucos voltavam ao normal, apoiou a cabeça sobre o peito dele, sentindo as mãos dele correrem suavemente por suas costas, deixando-a lânguida entre seus braços.

Nenhuma palavra dita, ou pensamento formulado sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Simplesmente não sabiam como explicar aquilo que sentiam, ou que a muito já despertara, porém que somente agora tal aproximação tornara-se incontrolável.

-Como se sente? –Dohko perguntou num sussurro.

-Minha cabeça ainda dói um pouco; ela respondeu, ignorando a ambigüidade da pergunta e da situação.

-Não deveria ter bebido o saque, aquela bebida tem muito álcool; ele explicou.

-Mas foi só um pouquinho; ela justificou-se, já preparando-se para a bronca da bagunça que fizera na cozinha.

-Sei; Dohko falou, descrente.

Ergueu a cabeça com os orbes serrados e o cenho franzido, mas desanuviou a expressão ao vê-lo sorrir, sem nenhuma marca de que iria repreende-la pela bagunça. Sua face incendiou-se quando sentiu a mão dele pousar sobre a maça rosado do rosto, acariciando-lhe com suavidade.

-Não me arrependo do que fiz; Dohko sussurrou, com um olhar intenso. –E faria de novo, mas somente se for algo que você também quiser; ele completou.

Sabia que ele de maneira alguma brincaria com seus sentimentos, sentia-se segura entre os braços dele e não negava que também desejava viver aquilo. Sua resposta foi erguer-se um pouco, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus.

Arregalou os olhos surpreso, não esperando por tal atitude da jovem. Estreitou os braços em torno de sua cintura, colando-lhe os corpos, aproveitando ao máximo aquele momento que só pertencia a eles, porém às vezes as Deusas do Destino gostam de brincar com os mortais.

-Ora. Ora. O que temos aqui? –uma voz irônica ecoou por todo o local, chamando-lhes a atenção.

Separaram-se rapidamente, levantando-se, um cosmo devastador manifestou-se no ambiente. Vários pássaros levantaram voou assustados com tal energia negativa.

-Dohko; Alana sussurrou, preocupada, sabia que aquele silêncio era sinal de tempestade a vista.

-Fique calma; ele respondeu, colocando-se à frente dela.

Algumas folhas remexeram-se na direção da cachoeira, uma aura violeta acendeu-se, enquanto o guerreiro deus caminhava com ar imponente e arrogante, fitando-os com um brilho de fúria cintilando nos orbes verdes.

-Eu não diria isso cavaleiro; Alberich falou, seco. –Você deu sorte da primeira vez, mas agora não vai ficar vivo;

-Creio que é você que não vai ter tanta sorte como da primeira vez; Dohko avisou, com os orbes cintilando.

Alberich tivera sorte por estar ferido, afinal, a menos de dois dias havia voltado daquela batalha, ainda com o corpo e cosmo debilitado, mas agora não, as coisas seriam diferentes.

-Puff! É melhor fazer as malas princesa, parece que seus pais estão dispostos a perdoar sua rebeldia aceitando-a de volta.

-Não vou voltar; Alana falou, veemente.

-Quando eu acabar com esse idiota, conversamos novamente, ou melhor, ou leva-la de qualquer jeito; ele completou.

-Você não vai leva-la; Dohko avisou, elevando seu cosmo de maneira furiosa. –Vá para dentro da casa e não saia de lá; ele mandou.

Hesitante Alana assentiu, afastou-se correndo para entrar, num rápido movimento Alberich tentou colocar-se em seu caminho, mas uma rajada furiosa de vento jogou-o contra uma arvore.

Voltou-se furioso para o cavaleiro vendo-o com um olhar impassível, não era possível que ele fosse tão forte assim agora recuperado; ele pensou, de certa forma inquieto com isso.

-Como disse, você não vai ter tanta sorte como da primeira vez; Dohko avisou.

**-Fim da Lembrança- **

Terminou de fazer a mala, fechando-a em seguida. Respirou fundo, tentando espantar as outras lembranças de sua mente. Precisava se concentrar agora em resolver aquilo que Aishi lhe pedira, mas intimamente sabia que tais lembranças não sairiam tão facilmente de sua mente.

Colocou a mochila de viagens nas costas, saindo do quarto em seguida. Encontrou com Mú, Shyriu e Shunrei na cozinha conversando. O dragão parecia suar frio por ter de uma cebola, possivelmente para colocar em algo que estava cozinhando.

-O que esta fazendo? –Dohko perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Shunrei esta com vontade de comer yakisoba com shitak **(1)**; Shyriu respondeu, com um olhar do tipo, **'já começou com os desejos de novo'.**

-Ta certo; o libriano falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, com um meio sorriso, isso ainda ia render muito o que falar. –Mú, podemos ir?

-Claro; o cavaleiro respondeu, levantando-se.

-Mas vocês não querem esperar um pouco, Shyriu já esta terminando, assim vocês comem algo antes de ir; Shunrei falou, enquanto atacava distraidamente uma panelinha com camarão já refogado para o yakisoba.

-Não obrigado; Mú respondeu, sorrindo.

-Vamos então; Dohko falou, vendo-o assentir.

Momentos depois os dois já haviam desaparecido, indo surgir no santuário, onde muitas revelações esperavam por ele.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal **

**Penúltimo capitulo on, logo vocês vão descobrir porque para o Dohko é um martírio ir a Asgard e os últimos segredos de Alana serão revelados. Fortes emoções e muitas surpresas no próximo capitulo. Não percam... **

**No mais, obrigada pelos review, valeu mesmo pessoal. Fico super feliz que estejam curtindo a fic e ainda perdendo um pouco de seu tempo comentando. **

**Até a próxima **

**Kisus **

**Já ne...

* * *

**

**Nota: **

**(1)** shitak: é um cogumelo tipo champignon, usado no yakisoba.


	5. Uma parte que se perde com o tempo

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alana é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Uma parte que se perde com o tempo.**

**"No amor basta uma noite para fazer de um homem um Deus".**

**Propércio.**

**I – Forças da Natureza.**

Fora uma questão de segundos e já estavam no santuário, precisamente em frente à casa de Libra. Ainda se perguntava por que a maioria das pessoas não aprendia telecinese. Era eficiente, rápido, não existe pedágio e ainda por cima economiza combustível e não polui o ar; ele pensou, quase sorrindo com o pensamento.

-Achei que quisesse fazer uma parada aqui antes; o ariano falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-...; Assentiu silencioso. Realmente seria bom parar ali um pouco. –Obrigado;

-Disponha... Bom vou deixa-lo agora, mas quando quiser, é só ir até Aquário, Aishi disse que estaria lá; Mú respondeu, com um olhar calmo.

-Está certo; Dohko respondeu, vendo-o se afastar, descendo as escadas para o templo seguinte.

Respirou fundo, entrando em casa. Era estranho pensar dessa forma. Casa, normalmente a palavra era associada com **'lar'**, mas nunca se sentira completo ali, sempre faltava alguma coisa.

Deparou-se com o salão principal, ainda se perguntava por ainda mantinha aquela casa com três andares. Se começasse a fazer as contas, seu templo certamente seria o maior dentre os doze.

O salão principal da entrada servia como passagem de ligação para a saída do templo seguinte anexada à sala da armadura e de treinamentos.

No segundo andar havia uma cozinha ampla e bastante espaçosa, uma sala de jantar, uma biblioteca e uma sala de banhos. Ainda não aderira a modernidade, a ponto de colocar um banheiro em cada suíte no terceiro andar, embora houvesse um banheiro entre os quartos, junto com o modesto terraço que funcionava mais como uma sacada de seu quarto.

Subiu as escadas do salão, em direção ao segundo andar. As cortinas da sala estavam fechadas, apertou o interruptor acendendo as luzes. Respirou fundo, pelo visto Shion andara mandando alguém arrumar as coisas por ali, pois não via um cisco de poeira em cima das moveis.

Seguiu até as escadas para o ultimo andar. Passando pelo corredor, havia pelo menos cinco quartos ali, definitivamente aquela casa era grande demais; ele pensou, seguindo até o final do corredor, para seu quarto, que lhe dava uma vista perfeita para Twin Sall.

Abriu a porta do quarto, deparando-se com a grande cama de casal na parede oposta a entrada do terraço, os moveis ainda eram rústicos do inicio do século XIX, ainda com os acabamentos perfeitos como se simplesmente houvessem sido congelados pelo tempo.

Abriu as portas do terraço, vendo um belo jardim oriental a sua frente. Ai estava mais uma das coisas que se questionava, o porque de ter feito aquele jardim ali, talvez esperasse que um dia pudesse levar Nix para lá; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso, vendo em um canto do jardim gramado uma parede que servia de apoio para uma infinidade de varas de bambu.

Uma pequena fonte formava-se no meio de vários bonsais que poderia muito bem passar por um pequeno riozinho. Tudo era perfeito ali, como se houvesse parado no tempo; ele pensou, caminhando por uma trila de seixos até algumas cadeiras de madeira na outra extremidade do jardim, próximo aos balaústres.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, era estranho como conseguia sentir a paz e harmonia que Twin Sall transmitia, mesmo daquela distancia. Chegava a ser irônico que alguns usassem as forças da natureza para fins sórdidos.

**-Lembrança-**

Fitaram-se com um olhar que sem duvidas poderia matar. As respirações eram pesadas, porém controladas. Aquele que desse o primeiro passo teria pelo menos uma vantagem a mais naquele duelo.

-Prefere começar, ou me daria a honra? –Dohko perguntou debochado, vendo os orbes verdes do adversário se estreitarem.

-Oras seu...; Alberich vociferou, partindo pra cima dele.

-Patético, sem um pingo de auto-controle; o libriano falou, desviando com facilidade das investidas do cavaleiro.

Socos, chutes, voadoras, golpes pesados e agressivos eram trocados. Nenhum dos dois parecia desviar os pensamentos do objetivo que tinham a atingir, não era uma disputa comum, apenas para saber quem era o mais forte, mais coisas estavam envolvidas nesse combate mortal onde apenas um seria o vencedor.

Uma explosão de energia lançada por Dohko fez Alberich recuar surpreso com a potencia do golpe, ele não elevara nem um quarto de seu cosmo e mesmo assim se o golpe lhe acertasse destruiria a armadura, era como se por um milésimo de segundo, visse as unhas dele tornarem-se garras, garras de um tigre que certamente o faria em pedaços.

-"Não vou conseguir vencê-lo dessa forma"; Alberich pensou, com os dentes serrados, respirando pesadamente, estudando os movimentos do adversário.

-Vai precisar de mais que isso para me vencer, garoto; Dohko falou, fitando-o com um brilho intenso nos orbes verdes.

Todas as guerras que já lutara, todos os oponentes que enfrentara e que vira perecer sobre seu punho lhe deram a experiência necessária para não desistir de lutar agora. Não recebera um dom de Athena para perecer quando sua missão mal começara, ainda teria 200 anos pela frente e perder agora não era uma opção.

Elevou seu cosmo, fazendo uma corrente de vento esverdeado envolver-lhe o corpo. Nesse momento, as águas da Chuva de Estrelas começaram a correr ao contrario e dragões cristalinos serpentearam na superfície.

-"Vamos acabar logo com isso"; ele pensou, movendo uma das pernas um pouco para trás de onde estava, inclinando-se, de forma que o peso de seu corpo ficasse dividido e equilibrado, para quando lançasse seu golpe mais poderoso não se desequilibrasse.

-Só uma forma; Alberich murmurou, relaxando o corpo, como se houvesse simplesmente desistido de lutar.

Elevou seu cosmo, fechando os olhos por um momento. Esse era um golpe que há séculos era passado de geração em geração pelos Alberich. Um golpe mortal que lhe iria dar a vitória assim que o aplicasse; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso formando-se em seus lábios.

**-FORÇAS DA NATUREZA;**

Fora tudo muito rápido, mal tivera tempo de aplicar seu golpe, sentiu os galhos das arvores virem em sua direção, saltou agilmente para se afastar, mas agora eram as raízes, arvores e folhas a lhe atacar.

Era como se elas possuíssem vida própria e estivessem agindo contra si.

Pousou a um metro de distancia da porta da casa, não poderia deixar que aqueles galhos chegassem até Alana, ou até mesmo permitir que Alberich se aproximasse dela enquanto estivesse distraído.

Buscou por ele com seu olhar, vendo-o parado, completamente imóvel ao pé de uma arvore e uma aura violeta lhe envolvendo. Provavelmente aquela reação agressiva das arvores tinha algo a ver com seu cosmo.

Novamente os galhos vieram em sua direção, afastou-se rapidamente, cortando-os com um golpe de deslocamento de ar. O ouro tilintava em seu corpo, quase que por instinto levou a mão à espada dourada as duas costas, mas não iria usa-la. Não sem permissão de Athena. E como ironicamente só a veria dali a 200 anos, teria de se virar com o que tinha; ele pensou, recuando a mão.

Olhou para todos os lados, só havia arvores ali, mas precisava de uma forma de combater natureza com natureza.

-"Preciso pensar em algo rápido"; Dohko pensou, vendo uma infinidade de galhos vindo em sua direção, não foi capaz de desviar desse golpe, sendo lançado contra as paredes da casa. –Droga;

-Você não pode me vencer cavaleiro de ouro, então, morra em paz; Alberich falou, abrindo os olhos que cintilavam perigosamente.

-Isso é o que vamos ver; Dohko respondeu, levantando-se, passando as costas da mão sobre o lábio, tirando um fino filete de sangue que escorria dali.

Elevou seu cosmo e no momento seguinte para a surpresa de seu adversário as partes da armadura de ouro desprenderam-se de seu corpo, indo parar a seu lado, na porta da casa. Estava sem armadura, agora seria matar ou morrer tentando.

-Ficou louco diante da idéia de que perecera em minhas mãos? –Alberich falou debochado, cantando vitória antes do tempo.

-É o que veremos Alberich; o libriano respondeu, com um olhar enigmático.

-Pois não vamos demorar muito então; o cavaleiro respondeu, elevando seu cosmo novamente, fazendo os galhos se contorcerem para em seguida, alongarem-se. Indo na direção de Dohko como lanças afiadas prontas para transpassar-lhe o coração.

Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Nenhum movimento brusco ou algo que atraísse a atenção de qualquer coisa em sua direção. Não tinha mais nenhuma opção, só o venceria se tentasse àquele ultimo golpe.

Ao longe conseguia ouvir as águas da Chuva de Estrelas correrem mais rápidas do que o normal, já conseguia visualizar os dragões sobrevoando a superfície. Era como se fossem feitos de jades inquebráveis que tomavam vida ao seu comando. Alberich não era o único a utilizar as forças da natureza para um golpe, iria mostrar que não era nada saudável bater de frente com um cavaleiro de ouro, principalmente com ele. Dohko de Libra.

**-COLERÁ DO DRAGÃO;** ele gritou, expandindo seu cosmo.

As suas costas um imenso dragão surgiu, formado apenas por águas e rochas vindos da Chuva de Estrela. Os galhos secaram rapidamente quebrando-se devido à umidade que simplesmente desaparecera da terra.

Sem água e sem fonte de vida, nem mesmo o cosmo de Alberich poderia fazer aqueles galhos se moverem e atrás de si, estava aquele dragão para garantir que ele não faria mais nada.

-Esse é seu fim; Dohko falou, posicionando os braços na frente do corpo.

No momento seguinte o dragão saltou com um olhar colérico sobre o guerreiro deuse, o bosque ficou completamente alagado, arrastando com águas furiosas tudo que se colocava em seu caminho, incluindo o guerreiro deus quase sem vida.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o coração aos poucos acalmar-se. Deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, a franja caiu sobre seus olhos, encobrindo-a por alguns segundos. Não fora nada fácil, ele era um oponente exemplar, tanto que não sabia descrever o que lhe rendera a vitória, ou se poderia chamar isso de vitória.

Pelo visto Alberich tinha o dom de voltar do mundo dos mortos quanto bem entendesse, talvez essa não fosse a ultima vez que o visse, ou se o encontrasse de novo, não seria ele realmente a perecer nas mãos do guerreiro de gelo.

-Graças a Odin;

Ouviu a jovem falar ajoelhando-se atrás de si, para em seguida abraça-lo. Suspirou fracamente, colocando sua mão sobre a dela, que jazia em seu ombro. Sabia que não era o fim, mas por hora, não pensaria nisso. Definitivamente não pensaria...

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Então você estava aqui o tempo todo; alguém falou atrás de si. Apenas balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Ficamos preocupados, Mú disse que você já havia chegado, mas não apareceu em Aquário; Shion falou, aproximando-se.

-Resolvi fazer uma parada aqui primeiro; ele respondeu, lançando um olhar ao ariano por cima do ombro.

-Imaginei, por isso vim aqui; Shion respondeu, com um meio sorriso, apoiando os braços no alpendre, ao lado dele, vendo Twin Sall. –Faz tempo que não vem aqui, não é?

-...; Dohko assentiu, virando de costas para o jardim, encostando-se no alpendre. –Séculos eu diria;

-Foi o que pensei, as coisas estão do jeito que mandei deixar na ultima vez que foi feito à limpeza; o ariano comentou.

-A propósito, obrigado; ele respondeu.

-Não precisa agradecer, sei que faria o mesmo; Shion respondeu, com ar sério. –Mas estou preocupado com você, desde aquela vez...;

-Shion, eu...; Dohko passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Porque eu?

-Como? - Shion voltou-se para ele com um olhar confuso.

-Porque eu? Tem tantos outros cavaleiros nesse santuário, porque eu? –ele falou, com ar aflito.

-Sabe, tem coisas que a gente não explica; o ariano falou, dando de ombros.

A verdade é que queria realmente contar a ele o que sabia sobre isso, mas não era justo, não depois do que aconteceu, ele tinha o direito de saber disso sozinho, só assim se desprenderia das correntes que o impediam de seguir em frente, mesmo que tentasse se mostrar forte e inabalável na frente de todos.

Um dia chegou a pensar como o amigo, que poderia seguir em frente, fechar seu coração para todos os sentimentos, mas nem sempre as Deusas do Destino permitem que as coisas aconteçam no tempo e forma que desejamos.

Prova disso foram os últimos anos que não tivera Ilyria a seu lado, a saudade por vezes fora enlouquecedora, que mesmo enterrando-se na infinidade de livros da biblioteca fora capaz de ocupar sua mente, que a cada segundo gritava consigo, dizendo que era um covarde por não procura-la em vez de simplesmente se conformar com o destino que já lhe fora traçado.

-Talvez; Dohko respondeu vagamente, tirando-lhe de suas divagações.

-Ainda sente a falta dela não? –Shion perguntou, virando-se e encostando-se no alpendre, observando o jardim oriental.

-Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, mesmo depois de 200 anos... Longos duzentos anos; ele completou, quase num sussurro.

**-Lembrança-**

-Me desculpe; ela falou num sussurro, sentindo as lágrimas correrem impiedosas por sua face.

-Pelo que? –o libriano perguntou, tocando-lhe a face ternamente, apagando o rastro de lagrimas que corriam de seus olhos.

-Pelos problemas que tenho lhe causado desde que cheguei; Alana respondeu, desviando o olhar, para as mãos em seu colo. Sentindo-o remexer-se um pouco no acento do sofá.

-Não precisa; Dohko respondeu, fazendo-a encarar-lhe novamente, erguendo-lhe a face pelo queixo.

-Mas...;

-Xiiiiiii; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios, com a ponta dos dedos. –Lutar ou não é uma escolha minha, mas jamais poderia permitir que ele lhe levasse;

-Você poderia ter morrido; Alana falou, abraçando-o fortemente.

-Mas estou aqui, não precisa chorar; Dohko falou, afagando-lhe as melenas castanhas, enlaçando-lhe pela cintura. –E também, não iria permitir que ele lhe tirasse de mim;

Sentiu a face incendiar-se ao erguer a cabeça deparando-se com o olhar intenso dele e os braços em torno de sua cintura, estreitarem-se mais. Prendeu a respiração engolindo em seco.

-As Deusas do Destino tem uma forma interessante de brincar com os mortais; ele falou, deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem distraidamente pela face dela, detendo-se no canto dos lábios. –Colocando pessoas completamente opostas, num caminho cruzado. Não acha?

-...; Ela assentiu, entreabrindo os lábios para responder, porém as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

Sabia a que ele se referia, nos últimos dois anos que estiveram juntos fizera a mesma pergunta. Às vezes se perguntava se Freya não havia planejado algo quando lhe mandara seguir para Rozan, em busca de um mestre capaz de lhe ensinar aquilo que precisava e por fim o conhecerá, mas não esperava que acabasse por se-...

-Nunca pensei que fosse acabar me apaixonando por você; ele sussurrou, chamando-lhe de volta a realidade.

-Dohko; Alana murmurou, sentindo a respiração dele chocando-se contra sua face e os orbes verdes, intensos e hipnotizantes, lhe fitando com algo a mais, aquele algo a mais que lhe fazia acreditar que agora, só faltava o tempo parar e tudo tornaria-se eterno.

–Amo você; ela sussurrou em tom confidencial, deixando-se levar por aquele momento em que simplesmente deixaria seu coração lhe guiar, mesmo que o mundo resolvesse acabar depois disso, ou a verdade sobre o caminho que lhe fora imposto, voltasse a lhe atormentar.

-Também te amo; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus de maneira suave, deixando uma das mãos prender-se entre os fios castanhos, aproximando-os ainda mais, tirando dos lábios da jovem um tímido suspiro.

Talvez nunca viessem a saber, o que tanto as Deusas do Destino fiavam, teciam ou cortavam por eles, mas não iriam pensar nisso agora... Não agora.

Aninhou-a entre seus braços, suspendendo-a do sofá. Sentiu a jovem envolver-lhe o pescoço com os braços finos e delicados, porém cuja força era capaz de pulverizar estrelas, como muitas vezes já a vira fazer.

Entre beijos e confidencias, rumaram com passos calmos pelos corredores da casa. O tempo lá fora parecia parado, as arvores moviam-se calmamente com a brisa suave da noite, os galhos secos destruídos horas atrás, pouco a pouco recuperavam a vitalidade que antes possuíam, voltando ao lugar de origem.

Seus pés tocaram o chão, porém em momento algum seus lábios se separaram. Os toques suaves, de pequenos encontros entre suas mãos, tornavam-se aos poucos mais ousados, numa busca quase urgente pelo calor um do outro.

Afastaram-se parcialmente ofegando, ambos os orbes jaziam nublados quase completamente enegrecidos, apenas refletindo aquilo que sentiam.

-Alana; ele falou, num sussurro enrouquecido.

Tocou-lhe a face, ouvindo-o suspirar, pousando a mão sobre a sua, levando-as aos lábios, sorriu ternamente sentindo os lábios dele correrem pela palma, numa sutil demonstração de carinho.

-Não me importaria se o tempo parasse agora; ela sussurrou, aconchegando-se entre o calor de seus braços.

-Para-lo só depende de nós; o libriano falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Mal ergueu a cabeça, sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus. Não iria mais buscar por respostas, para coisas que sabia que agora não poderia mudar, apenas desejava um momento, nem que aquela fosse a única e ultima noite a compartilharem juntos, queria viver o que sentia, queria sentir-se amada e ama-lo com a mesma intensidade.

Mesmo que fosse apenas por uma noite...

As roupas foram ao chão displicentes, enquanto era colocada delicadamente sobre a cama. Instintivamente as pernas entrelaçaram-se e os carinhos tornaram-se mais intensos.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, deixando seus lábios correrem com suavidade pelo colo desnudo, fazendo a suspirar, segurando-se em seus ombros.

Sentiu as mãos delicadas correrem com suavidade pelas costas desnudas, arranhando-a levemente, tirando-lhe um baixo gemido de seus lábios.

-Também te amo; ela sussurrou em resposta, deixando as demais palavras morrerem em um gemido tirado de seus lábios, sentindo os dele descerem com suavidade pelo vale entre os seios.

Uma brisa suave entrou pela janela, esvoaçando as cortinas, mas isso era o menos importante agora.

Trocaram um olhar intenso, as mãos buscaram uma pela outra, entrelaçando os dedos de maneira suave, para em seguida, entre beijos e caricias seus corpos se unirem como um único.

Amando-se intensamente, obliterando qualquer hesitação que ousava começar a formar-se em seus corações.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando afastar algumas lembranças que insistiam em voltar. Poderia tentar negar, mas querendo ou não, estava pensando cada vez mais nela nos últimos dias.

Pelo visto as Deusas do Destino pareciam querer brincar consigo novamente; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-É melhor irmos; Dohko falou, desencostando-se do alpendre.

-Estive pensando numa coisa; Shion falou, seguindo com ele para fora do jardim, atravessando o quarto, rumo ao correr em direção a escada.

-No que? –o libriano perguntou, arrumando a alça da mala melhor sobre o ombro.

-Quando voltar, deveria passar uma temporada aqui; ele sugeriu. –Talvez respirar outros ares, longe de Rozan possa te fazer bem e te ajudar a dar um rumo mais certo a sua vida; o ariano completou.

-É, talvez seja bom fazer isso mesmo; Dohko murmurou com ar pensativo.

Devido à missão que recebera de proteger a Fronteira Secreta, nunca pudera deixar Rozan, o que acabara lhe forçando a conviver com todas aquelas lembranças ao longo dos últimos 243 anos.

-Só tenho pena de Shyriu; ele completou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, lembrando-se do que o cavaleiro acabaria passando para satisfazer alguns dos desejos um tanto quanto excêntricos de Shunrei.

-Ninguém disse que uma vida normal seria fácil; Shion completou, de maneira enigmática. Só ele sabia o quanto essas palavras eram certas.

**II – Uma parte que vai e outra que fica.**

**Rússia/ Extremo norte da Sibéria/ Asgard...**

Afastou brevemente as cortinas da janela, lá fora uma tempestade de neve se iniciava. Passando os dedos já enrugados pelo tempo, pelos cabelos prateados, sem o brilho intenso do castanho que antes possuíam. Suspirou.

Mais de 243 anos já haviam se passado, se dissesse que a saudade era desesperadora, estaria sendo modesta, pois por vezes ela se tornara enlouquecedora. Tantas coisas que aconteceram no decorrer dos últimos séculos, porém aquelas lembranças ainda voltavam a lhe atormentar.

**-Lembrança-**

Suspirou relaxada, sentindo um par de braços fortes estreitarem-se em sua cintura, nunca em todo decorrer de sua vida, sentira-se tão segura como agora. Um brilho triste passou por seus olhos e pensar que isso não poderia ir mais alem.

Não poderia permanecer mais em Rozan, porém não queria partir e deixa-lo. Como era difícil ter de seguir desígnios já predestinados e saber que ainda não podia mudar isso. Precisava voltar a Asgard e resolver de uma vez por todas aquilo que deixara pendente. Agora era forte o suficiente para enfrentar Alberich e voltar-se contra ao que lhe fora imposto pela família.

Só esperava que um dia ele pudesse lhe perdoar por isso...; Ela pensou, virando-se de frente para o cavaleiro.

Dohko dormia com um ar sereno, a respiração tranqüila e equilibrada, chocando-se com suavidade sobre a curva de seu pescoço. Como seria bom acordar assim todas as manhãs, sem preocupações, sem obrigações...

Mas nem sempre as coisas são da forma que são desejadas; Alana pensou, levando a mão aos lábios, tentando conter um soluço, porém uma lagrima não foi capaz de conter e caiu com suavidade, marcando a pele alva da face.

Respirou fundo, tirando o braço que jazia pousado sobre sua cintura, tentando não acorda-lo, ouviu-o murmurar algo, tentando lhe abraçar novamente, porém esquivou-se, conseguindo levantar da cama.

Recolheu as roupas que jaziam pelo quarto, vestindo-as rapidamente antes de sair. Tentou conter as lagrimas que vieram a seguir, mas isso foi impossível. Entrou rapidamente em seu quarto, retirando de baixo da cama uma pequena sacola de viagens, guardou as roupas que seriam necessárias para a viagem, precisava ir antes que ele despertasse. Se não, jamais conseguiria partir; ela pensou, sentindo as mãos tremerem a cada peça que guardava na sacola e tinha certeza que uma parte de si permaneceria ali para sempre.

Colocou a sacola pendurada no ombro, encaminhando-se com passos silenciosos para a sala, ouviu um barulho de algo se movimentando e quase tropeçou na mesa de centro, assustada, pensando ter sido descoberta, mas suspirou aliviada ao ver que era apenas Nix, que dormia em um canto da sala, abraçada a um broto de bambu, que mastigava vez ou outra, quando acordava.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, como sentiria falta dela e dele sem duvidas, mas era preciso. Tentou se conformar com tal pensamento enquanto deixava a casa.

Mesmo que nunca mais retornasse aquele lugar, jamais o esqueceria e jamais esqueceria tudo que ali fora vivido.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Senhora; alguém chamou atrás de si.

Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos orbes verdes que já não tinham mais o mesmo brilho de antes, tentando aparar uma lagrima que caira deles sem ao menos perceber.

-Sim; respondeu, virando-se para trás, deparou-se com o olhar preocupado de uma jovem de longas melenas esverdeadas e orbes azuis, que a fitavam com preocupação.

-Está tudo bem? –Anieri perguntou cautelosa.

-Está sim, algum problema? –Alana perguntou, afastando-se da janela, soltando a cortina que automaticamente fechou-se.

-Não, é só que...; A jovem parou hesitante.

-Vamos, o que foi, pode dizer? –a senhora insistiu.

-Me desculpe, sei que isso não é da minha conta, mas... A senhora parecia tão triste, tem certeza que esta tudo bem? –Anieri insistiu, um tanto quanto incerta.

-Nada que possa ser mudado criança; Alana respondeu, respirando fundo. –Mas não se preocupe com isso, agora é melhor irmos, já esta chegando à hora do jantar e temos que arrumar as coisas;

-...; A jovem assentiu, vendo a senhora passar por si, franziu o cenho.

Alana era como uma mestra e tutora, alguém que conhecera assim que retornara a Asgard e pelo pouco que conhecia da senhora, sabia que não era algo insignificante que a fizera ficar daquele jeito, mas era melhor não mexer em feridas que talvez nunca cicatrizassem, isso só pioraria as coisas, mesmo que a intenção fosse ajudar.

**III – Dragão Alado de Gelo.**

**200 anos atrás...**

Sentiu as lágrimas caírem impiedosas por sua face ao avistar as torres imponentes do palácio erguerem-se entre os pinheiros e dunas de gelo. Voltara para a casa, embora nunca houvesse considerado aquele lugar opressivo como seu lar.

Apenas dois anos em Rozan, fizera com que sentisse mais falta os picos antigos do que da terra que nascera e recebera a missão de proteger.

Caminhou pela neve, vendo a ponte arco-íris a sua frente, como assim ela era chamada no tempo em que Hemdall ainda era seu guardião em nome de Odin.

-Quem vem? –um sentinela perguntou, vendo-a se aproximar, mas parou surpreso, quando a reconheceu. –Majestade; ele falou, ajoelhando-se, porém a jovem passou, sem ao menos fitá-lo. Não queria tornar as coisas mais difíceis do que já estavam.

-Minha filha, por Odin onde esteve? Quase nos matou de preocupação; Anastácia, sua mãe veio ao seu encontro, com os braços abertos como se realmente estivesse feliz em lhe ver.

Esquivou-se de seu toque com um olhar indiferente, vendo que seu pai e mais duas pessoas vinham logo atrás. Já era de se esperar, que o exibicionismo de sua mãe começariam cedo. Ainda mais diante de Siegfried e Fenrir, **'amigos pessoais'** da família e guerreiros deuses.

-Princesa; os cavaleiros falaram numa breve reverencia.

-Bem senhor, creio que essa é nossa hora, vamos deixa-los agora, mas caso precisem de algo, é só nos chamar; Siegfried falou cordialmente, afastando-se, passando pela rainha e a cumprimentando antes de ir.

-Com licença, senhor; Fenrir falou, aproveitando a deixa para se retirar.

Olhou de soslaio os dois saírem, contando mentalmente até dez.

**Um... Dois... Três... Quatro... Cinco... Seis... Sete... Oito... Nove... Dez.**

-Onde esteve sua irresponsável; Anastácia vociferou, segurando-a fortemente pelo braço.

Já era de se esperar o surto neurótico de sua mãe, cuja única perspectiva de vida era se exibir como dona do trono de Asgard, ignorando a quantidade de pessoas que sofriam e passavam as mais infindáveis necessidades enquanto ela não fazia questão de esconder seus esbaldares em luxo ilimitado.

-Me solta; Alana falou, com a voz pausada e um brilho irado queimando nos orbes azuis.

-Anastácia; Eliot falou, aproximando-se da esposa antes que o pior acontecesse.

-Quem você pensa que é garota, para nos fazer passar essa vergonha ao fugir de casa; a esposa ignorou seu aviso, tentando puxar a jovem pelo braço para algumas salas do palácio.

-Já mandei me soltar; Alana falou, elevando seu cosmo furiosamente.

Os lustres de cristal tremeram e um vento forte irrompeu da porta principal.

Anastácia afastou-se assustada com a reação, nunca esperava que a filha reagisse dessa forma, porém, também pudera, depois de todos os anos de repressão que passara, sendo obrigada a ser a bonequinha de cristal que era privada de viver aquilo que desejasse apenas para ser imaculada. Não pretendia mais curvar-se as pretensões dos pais.

-Onde esteve Alana? –Eliot perguntou, com a voz branda.

Era difícil conversar com a filha na presença de Anastácia, ao contrario da esposa não compartilhava das mesmas opiniões, tanto que não concordara com o casamento prematuro da jovem, porém Anastácia tinha a habilidade de distorcer tudo que falasse.

-Pensei que Alberich já houvesse lhes contado; ela respondeu sarcástica.

-Alberich; Anastácia falou surpresa, vendo os orbes do marido serrarem-se perigosamente, era evidente o desagrado dele a menção do nome do cavaleiro.

Havia mandado o cavaleiro atrás da filha, sem o consentimento do marido, sabia que Eliot não permitiria, pois fora à própria Freya a mandar a menina sair de Asgard em missão, mas não iria permitir que qualquer idiota subisse ao trono deixando-lhe de lado.

Já que um dia seria obrigada a deixar o trono para a filha, que pelo menos alguém inteligente e que soubesse usar os poderes que lhe seriam conferidos, ocupasse o lugar. Eliot não era nem um pouco ambicioso e isso lhe irritava profundamente, então, nada a impedida de procurar pela satisfação que desejava em outro lugar.

Alberich era inteligente, tinha uma mente sórdida e perversa para a tenra idade, seria o genro perfeito, se conveniente, algo mais futuramente.

-Oras, ele mesmo me disse que vocês o mandaram me buscar, isso foi a exatos dois anos atrás; Alana falou, em tom ferino, sem esconder o sarcasmo. –Alem do mais, há dois dias atrás ele lutou contra meu mestre e se assim Odin quiser ele deve estar queimando no fogo de Muspell agora; ela completou, quase cuspindo no chão.

-Não blasfeme criança; Eliot falou, surpreso com o tom da jovem. Alana sempre fora uma garota doce, geniosa, porém ainda sim. Nunca a ouvira falar daquela forma, dois anos longe de Asgard sem duvidas haviam transformado a sua garotinha em uma mulher que sabia muito bem o que desejava.

-Blasfemar? Pelo contrario senhor meu pai; ela falou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar que até mesmo Anastácia tremeu. –Se não fosse meu mestre a lutar contra ele, seria eu a manda-lo para o inferno;

-Porque não tenta então, Vossa Majestade; alguém falou, surgindo dentre os pilares do palácio.

O meio sorriso nos lábios era característico de sua personalidade mesquinha e ordinária, tinha pena das próximas gerações que certamente sofreiam com esse gene ruim.

-Será um prazer; ela respondeu, crispando as unhas, que tornaram-se o que passaria muito bem por garras.

-Parem com isso; Eliot mandou, voltando-se para Alberich. –Explique-se, não lhe autorizei a ir buscar minha filha, você foi com autorização de quem? –ele indagou.

-De vossa rainha meu senhor, foste à senhora a me mandar buscar pela princesa e traze-la a qualquer custo; Alberich falou, numa calma aterrorizante.

-Anastácia; Eliot falou, voltando-se com um olhar envenenado para a esposa.

**-QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE O QUE?** Enquanto você ficava tranqüilo sem saber onde ela estava, eu tinha de tomar as rédeas desse palácio e impedi-lo de decair porque você não quer nada, não tem ambição alguma; ela vociferou, com os orbes azuis brilhando furiosamente. –E não tente me impedir, amanhã a noite vocês se casam nem que eu tenha de obrigar a deusa a dar-lhes as bênçãos.

**-O QUE?** –Alana gritou.

-Você ouviu princesa; Alberich falou, com um olhar vitorioso.

-Nem na próxima encarnação; ela falou, voltando-se para ele, com os orbes serrados.

-Já está decidido; Anastácia falou.

-Você não pode opinar por isso Anastácia; Eliot falou, consternado.

-Engano seu meu marido, nossa certidão de casamento me dá plenos direitos de escolher o destino de meus filhos, mesmo que passe pela sua decisão e é o que estou fazendo, sobre os homens o pai tem os direitos, sobre as filhas, sou eu; ela completou, com um olhar frio e indiferente.

-Não vou casar com ele; Alana falou, com os punhos serrados.

-Vai e isso não cabe a você decidir; a mãe afirmou.

-Tem certeza? –ela perguntou, com os orbes brilhando perigosamente.

-...; Anastácia virou-se para ela, engolindo em seco ao ver os orbes dela ganharam um brilho intenso e uma aura esverdeada lhe envolver, atrás de si a imagem de um dragão formou-se.

-Amanhã à noite estarei assinando sua lapide minha mãe e é melhor não duvidar, porque é o que farei; Alana completou, passando por eles, subindo as escadas principais para seu quarto, ignorando o olhar atônito dos demais.

-Ela evoluiu muito; Alberich murmurou surpreso, vendo a silhueta esguia desaparecer de suas vistas.

Ignorando a discussão que se iniciava entre o rei e a rainha deixou o palácio. Um brilho intenso tomou conta de seus obres e um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

-"Amanhã a noite serie príncipe regente de tudo isso aqui e esses idiotas curvar-se-ão diante de mim"; ele pensou, caminhando em meio a neve, sem notar duas sombras esguias ocultarem-se entre as arvores ali perto, dispostas a tudo para impedir que seus planos se concretizassem.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Domo pessoal**

**Mais uma fic chegando ao fim, eu sei, detesto finais de fic, mas isso um dia tem de acontecer né, mas ignorando meu lado MdM XD, resolvi fazer um epílogo, normalmente epílogos tem por volta de duas paginas, mas resolvi estende-lo um pouquinho mais e logo vocês vão entender o porque.**

**Basicamente a história de Alana e Dohko termina aqui, porém o próximo capitulo seria revelador.**

**Enfim, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado.**

**Obrigado a todos que acompanham essa história desde o começo e ainda perdem um pouco de seu tempo comentando.**

**Até a próxima pessoal**

**Kisus**

**Já ne...**


	6. Epilogo

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alana é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Epílogo.**

**I – A dor de uma despedida.**

Suspirou pesadamente, era melhor parar de se perguntar novamente porque Aishi pedira justamente a si para que fosse nessa missão. Como dizia Athena, a jovem geminiana fazia coisas que até mesmo os deuses duvidavam, então, era melhor não questionar.

Por sorte, Mú conseguira lhe transportar o mais próximo possível da casa de Aaron, mais uma hora de caminhada e chegaria até lá.

E pensar que a exatos 243 anos atrás fizera o mesmo caminho.

**-Lembrança-**

Simplesmente decidira que não queria acreditar na verdade. Ela fora embora. Sentiu sua presença se afastar e levantou-se rapidamente, mal tendo tempo de se vestir, passou pela sala, ouvindo Nix ressoar baixinho, porém quando chegou até a entrada da casa, já não havia mais ninguém.

Ela se fora...; Ele pensou desolado.

Não era justo que ela partisse depois de tudo que viveram, mas sabia que era patético pensar que seria eterno. Encaminhou-se até o quarto dela, ainda conseguia sentir a fragrância suave de camomila pertencente a jovem ali dentro, da mesma forma que ainda a sentia impregnada em seu corpo, mente, alma e coração.

Sob a cama encontrou apenas um pedaço de papel, por um momento teve medo de saber o que estava escrito ali, mas não adiantava nada ficar fugindo daquilo que já era certo.

**Me perdoe, mas precisava ser assim.**

**Não conseguiria me despedir se você estivesse acordado.**

**Saiba que meu desejo sempre estará com você, porém não posso ignorar as coisas que ficaram pendentes quando parti.**

**Como você disse diversas vezes, talvez nunca saberemos o que as Deusas do Destino tecem para nós, mas só espero que um dia possamos nos encontrar de novo, numa Era em que apenas nossos corações serão capazes de nos guiar.**

**Amo-te de mais e sei que outra pessoa jamais será capaz de ocupar o lugar que tens em meu coração...**

**Mas agora preciso partir...**

**Que os deuses estejam com você.**

**Ass: Alana**

Segurou o pequeno pedaço de papel nas mãos, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por sua face. Não achava justo que acabasse assim e se dependesse de si não iria; ele concluiu, andando apressado até seu quarto.

Atravessaria o Estreito de Bering a nado se fosse necessário, mas iria ter uma conversa decente com ela e colocaria as cartas na mesa de uma vez por todas, porém mal sabia o que as Deusas do Destino ironicamente já haviam tecido.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Logo avistou um chalé modesto, porém muito bonito entre alguns pinheiros, sabia que não muito longe dali havia uma pequena vila e se caminhasse mais quatro horas chegaria a Asgard, precisamente ao palácio.

Sentia o corpo tremer de frio, nunca pensou que ali fosse tão gelado, embora da primeira vez que tivesse ido até lá, estivesse concentrado em infinitas coisas menos na temperatura abaixo de zero do local.

**II – A busca por um fio de esperança.**

Quatro horas de caminha, estava começando a cogitar a possibilidade de chamar o ariano via cosmo e convoca-lo para prestar um pequeno auxilio telecinético para si; ele pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto seguia para Asgard com o Aaron a seu lado.

-Algum problema Dohko? –Aaron perguntou, notando que o incomodo dele não se resumia apenas ao frio e a caminhada exaustiva.

-Não; o libriano respondeu num suspiro. –Mas vai demorar muito para chegarmos? –ele perguntou, sabendo perfeitamente qual seria a resposta.

-Estamos chegando, temos de passar pela vila central primeiro; ele avisou. Já estavam a poucos minutos de lá.

Era como se os minutos se tornassem horas, novamente se viu caminhando pelas ruas estreitas da vila central, sentiu o corpo estremecer ao ver uma placa de madeira balançar, pendendo de um poste em uma taverna e pensão não muito longe de onde estavam.

-"Taverna do Vidar"; Dohko pensou, respirando pesadamente.

Mais lembranças... Mesmo que tentasse ignorar elas sempre voltavam.

**-Lembranças-**

Era a primeira vez que ia até a região, encontrou facilmente a vila central, agora só precisava saber como ter acesso ao palácio, precisava falar com Alana, ou pelo menos encontrar alguém de confiança que o levasse até ela.

-"Taverna do Vidar"; ele leu a placa que balançava com o vento, indicando a taverna e pensão, talvez não faria mal em entrar e perguntar ao dono sobre a família real, sem levantar suspeitas. Abriu a porta da taverna, entrando em seguida.

Era estranho, mas a vila toda parecia em polvorosa, já ouvira falar que em cidades pequenas as pessoas sempre arrumassem distrações e coisas do tipo, porém eles pareciam mais agitados que o comum.

Varias pessoas andavam para todos os lados, carregando cabides de roupas e acessórias, animais para serem abatidos entre outras coisas mais.

-Você ouviu o que estão falando; um rapaz comentou para outro, que estava sentado consigo em uma das mesas da taverna.

-Com licença; Dohko falou, aproximando-se do balcão.

-O que deseja forasteiro? –o senhor de idade perguntou, enquanto enxugava um copo com um pano.

-Bem, eu...; Ele começou, mas parou ao ouvir os rapazes que ocupavam a mesa comentarem.

-Ontem a rainha anunciou o casamento da princesa com Alberich; o rapaz comentou, em meio a um gole de cerveja.

-Aquele ordinário realmente conseguiu o que queria, agora terá Asgard na palma da mão. Tenho dó da princesa, ela não merece isso; o segundo rapaz comentou, com pesar.

-Não, mas aposto que foi aquela megera da Anastácia que decidiu isso. Tenho realmente pena do rei que casou com uma víbora daquelas; o primeiro falou, torcendo o nariz.

-Senhor; o dono chamou, passando a mão em frente a seus olhos.

-Me desculpe; Dohko respondeu, balançando a cabeça para os lados, pedindo que aquilo que ouvira não fosse verdade.

-É surpreendente não, ninguém aqui fala em outra coisa a não ser o casamento da princesa hoje à noite; o senhor falou.

-Princesa? –ele perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido, pedindo a todas as divindades do mundo que Alana tivesse uma irmã.

-A princesa Alana. Ouvi dizer que ela havia deixado Asgard a dois anos atrás a mando da Deusa, mas voltou ontem e a víbora da Anastácia marcou o casamento dela para hoje a noite; o senhor comentou, com desagrado ao falar na rainha. –A muito eles já estavam prometidos, mas com a princesa deixando Asgard, todos pensamos que ela tinha se safado de casar-se com aquele ordinário, mas...; Ele não completou.

-Já estavam prometidos; Dohko murmurou, tentando não pensar em que aquelas palavras implicavam, porém já era tarde.

Agora entendia o porque de ela muitas vezes hesitar em lhe contar sobre sua vida em Asgard, ou porque ficara tão perturbada com a primeira vez que enfrentara Alberich. Mesmos ela dizendo que lhe amava e que jamais lhe esqueceria, não poderia ignorar que dali doze horas ela estaria se casando com aquele que definitivamente deveria ter exterminado da face da terra.

-Mas o que o senhor deseja?

-Ahn! Nada obrigado, já estou de saída, desculpe o incomodo; Dohko falou, saindo rapidamente dali.

Não havia mais nada a ser feito, ela já fizera sua escolha.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Dohko; Aaron chamou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, vendo-o parado em frente à Taverna do Vidar.

-Sim; o libriano falou, saindo de seus pensamentos e voltando-se para ele.

-Quer fazer uma parada? –ele perguntou, indicando a taverna.

-Não, vamos continuar; Dohko avisou, começando a andar, já que teria de voltar até ali, que fizesse isso pelo menos de maneira rápida.

-...; Aaron assentiu, já imaginando o que o deixara perturbado.

Santa modernidade; ele pensou, lembrando-se do e-mail que recebera do pupilo, lhe contando sobre algumas coisas interessantes do passado presenciados pela noiva do pupilo que explicavam perfeitamente as reações que o libriano estava tendo desde que passara da soleira da porta.

Mas era melhor não falar nada com ele sobre isso, deixaria que as Deusas do Destino se encarregassem de guia-lo pelo caminho certo e que por fim, tudo se resolvesse.

Sem dores...

Sem magoas...

Agora só lhes restavam continuar, logo estariam no palácio.

**#FIM#**

Domo pessoal

Por favor, sem ameaças de morte ou coisas do tipo. Como disse, a minha intenção para com esse capitulo era realmente de deixar em aberto, pois a continuação estará na fic 'O Despertar das Valkirias'.

Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer e explicar o que realmente aconteceu com Alana na hora de subir ao altar.

No mais, obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa história e ainda perderam um pouco de seu tempo comentando. Obrigada também de todo o coração pelo grande apoio para que essa fic fosse concluída. Antes de ir, deixo um obrigada especial à: Margarida, Flor de Gelo, Isa-san, Saory-san, Kari Maehara, Lucy Holmes, Diessika e Nikke.

Em suma...

Até a próxima pessoal

Kisus

Ja ne...


End file.
